Failsafe
by spectre89
Summary: The Freedom Fighters finally defeated Dr. Robotnik, freeing Mobius. But with Snively still at large can the Freedom Fighters hope to have a lasting peace? And how will Sonic and Sally cope with new found fears?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay a lot of firsts here. This is my first fanfiction, and first major piece of creative writing. So I thought what better way to start than with Sonic the Hedgehog. This story takes place between StH 50 and 51, a sort of what if scenario.

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, the Freedom Fighters, or any other SATam/Archie characters.

Chapter 1

For over a decade the planet Mobius had been oppressed by the evil dictator Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The majority of its citizens robotosized, the task or freeing Mobius fell to the Freedom Fighters, a small band of resistance fighters, determined to remove the deranged dictator. For years the Freedom Fighters conducted guerilla strikes into Robotropolis, Robotnik's capital, from their headquarters Knothole, a small, hidden village within the Great Forest. Princess Sally Acorn, the leader of the Freedom Fighters, and heir to the rightful ruling House of Acorn, successfully led her band to victory over Robotnik. This victory came in no small part from Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of the Freedom Fighters, Fastest Thing Alive, and Robotnik's personal adversary. Locked in combat, Sonic defeated Robotnik, as he was vaporized by his own super weapon, the Ultimate Annihilator. At long last the citizens of Mobius could finally enjoy freedom. However, peace can never last, much like the calm before the storm...

* * *

The Great Plains of Mobius stretched for miles uninterrupted, a sea of flat, open range where the sun gently warmed the lush green grassland. A perfect place for a hedgehog, that is if the hedgehog can run faster than the speed of sound. Sonic the Hedgehog raced across the plains at the leisurely pace of Mach 1, enjoying the blast of warm air in his face. There wasn't a cloud in the sky revealing an endless blue that seemed to stretch on forever. Sonic couldn't remember the last time he had been able to run like this, without a care in the world. Most times he was dodging laser shots or making a distraction for Sal and the rest of the gang when there was mission into Robotropolis. Ironically, ever since Buttnik had bit the dust, Sonic had found himself a little bored. Not that he was complaining, no, ol' Egghead could stay dead and buried.

Sonic continued running on the Great Plains, scouting for anything Robotnik had left behind. He yawned. There just wasn't anything out here. "Bummer, and here I thought I'd find some bots to trash." Sonic looked to the sun; it was moving towards the horizon. Sal would probably start to get worried if he didn't show up his "recon" mission out on the plains. _She worries too much_, Sonic thought. He knew that Sally was only looking out for him, but he couldn't help but wonder if there was some other reason she had that look of relief on her face whenever he came back from a mission. There was something between them, especially after Sally had nearly died. Sonic shook his head. Stuff like that always gave him a headache. "Better pull on out before I get into some _really_ deep thinkin."

Skidding to a halt, Sonic placed his hand to his brow and scanned the horizon. With the exception of a few stone arches protruding from the sea of grass, nothing stained the endless plains for miles. "Looks like theirs nutin' out here, time to juice on to ol' Knothole." With that, Sonic spun on his heel and rocketed off in one motion, his body a blur, leaving a trail of dust clouds in his wake.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, as another day passed for the now free inhabitants of Knothole. Freedom had swept away the gloom that had pervaded the minds of Mobians for the last decade, all of whom were now enjoying themselves immensely. Everyone, save for one. Princess Sally Acorn, heir to the House of Acorn, leader of the Freedom Fighters, and acting ruler, sat at her desk looking over plans for the umteenth time. For hours now she had sat at her desk, trying to figure the best way to move back into Robotropolis. First they would have to gather all the essential supplies, make their way to the city, then attempt to find a way of even living in the polluted city, not to mention trying to figure out where all the Robians were going to stay... Sally sighed, running a hand through her auburn hair. "This is going to take a lot of time" she mumbled to herself, leaning back in her chair.

Time was something they did have for once, now that Robotnik had been defeated. Ironically, the dictator's demise did not bring the relief Sally thought it would. _I guess I'm still used to being tense all the time, with the resistance and all._ Suddenly there was a knock at the door, startling Sally from her thoughts. _I'll worry about that later._

"Enter."

In stepped Bunnie, Freedom Fighter and one of Sally's best friends. Bunnie had been rescued from the roboticizer, but not before the malicious machine had altered her from the waist down, as well as her left arm. She didn't let her altered body stop her though. Bunnie was instrumental in helping take down Robotnik.

"Hi there Sally-girl, watcha up to?", said Bunnie, using her nickname for Sally, her southern accent clearly audible.

Sally rose from her seat. "Hi Bunnie. I was just going over plans for our move back to Robotropolis."

Bunnie glance past Sally to the large stack of papers on Sally's desk. "All that? You work to hard Sally-girl."

"Can't afford not to Bunnie. I have everyone depending on me to return us home. First we have to gather supplies, travel to Robotropolis, search the city to make sure its safe, and then we really don't even know if we can live there again..." Sally had stared pacing, numbering off the numerous to-dos, a somewhat frenzied look on her face. Bunnie interrupted Sally in mid rant.

"Um, Sally? Are you okay?"

Sally looked toward Bunnie, blank stare on her face, Bunnie's voice pulling her from her thoughts again. "Oh, I'm sorry Bunnie", composing herself, "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Really." Sally flashed her most convincing smile. "Was there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh my, I durn plum almost forgot! Just wanted to tell ya that ol sugah-hog is on his way back."

Sally frowned. "He was supposed to be back hours ago!"

You know how he is Sally-girl. He just likes to have a lil' fun."

"Yeah. And aggravate me", Sally said flatly.

Bunnie laughed. "Aw, you know he means well Sally-girl. He's got a soft spot for ya."

It was something Sally didn't talk about much, but she knew what Bunnie was talking about. "Erm...yeah." Sally looked embarrassed, even if she was talking to her best friend.

Bunnie laughed again. "You need a break Sally. We're having a get together tonight, at the Ring Pool, just the Freedom Fighters. That means you have to come."

"But-."

"No buts Sally-girl. You need this, trust me."

Sally smiled. "Always looking out for me, huh?"

"When haven't I?"

"Okay, okay, you win. I'll be there."

"Good. See you tonight!"

Bunnie left, leaving Sally with her thoughts again. "He just likes to have a little fun." Sally repeated Bunnie's words, walking to her paper strewn desk. She sat down, placing her elbows on the tabletop, resting her chin in her hands. "Maybe a little fun wouldn't be so bad..." she mumbled, glancing out the window. Sally had fought for freedom her whole life, and now that she had it, perhaps it was time to enjoy it. "If only I knew how", she laughed lightly at the sad realization. It had been so long since she had enjoyed herself, hung out with her friends, not worrying about responsibilities or what might happen the next day. Again Sally looked to the work she had become so accustomed to. She stood up, pulling NICOLE from her boot. "Nicole"

"Yes, Sally?", the miniature computer's screen blinked.

"Save the work I've done for now, I'm finished."

"Yes, Sally." Nicole's screen blinked again. "Progressed saved Sally."

"Thank you NICOLE." Sally closed NICOLE, placing the computer back along her boot.

Sally ambled towards the door, _just a little fun, _she repeated again in her mind. She would still have to deal with responsibilities and stress, but for once Sally felt like she didn't have a care in the world. She opened the door and made her way through Knothole, and out towards the Great Forest. It was time to see Sonic.

* * *

Sally walked along the dirt ridden path, her shadow cast long behind her as she walked towards the setting sun. A warm breeze blew through the forest, rustling the trees. Even the forest seemed to know that things had changed for the better on Mobius, Sally mused. Up ahead Sally spotted the watch tower, used by the Freedom Fighters as an advance warning, and a usual meeting spot from missions. Sally moved toward the tower, leaning against one of the it's legs. Along the way Sally had thought about what she wanted to say to Sonic. While things were different now, that didn't mean that the rules could just be ignored. _Not that Sonics ever gone by the rules very much,_ Sally thought. But she was still leader of the Freedom Fighters, and once again, she would have to lecture Sonic about the rules. She sighed, "Some things never change I guess."

Off in the distance, a faint rumbling sounded. Sally ears perked, suddenly aware of the growing sound. Off on the horizon what seemed to be large dust devil violently tore across the Great Plains outside the Great Forest. The rumbling grew into a high pitched fwisshing sound, until at its peak, a sonic boom. Sally gripped at her vest, bracing against the wind, an unsurprised look on her face. She waited as the dust and wind subsided, crossing her arms. At the end of a massive skid streak stood Sonic. "You're late", Sally stated, eying Sonic with a steely gaze.

"Whoa, hey Sal, nice to see ya too!", Sonic responded sarcastically.

"Sonic you were supposed to be back two hours ago!" Sally shifted her feet, placing her hands on her hips.

"Aw com'on Sal, it was only a recon, and there was no danger, and b'sides, even if there was, I would have taken care of it in sonic-second." He flashed a cocky grin.

"Sonic, how was I supposed to know you weren't in danger? What if you had been captured, or killed?" Sally moved toward Sonic, voice rising slightly. "You were all by yourself, with no way to contact us. I can't lose you when we've just won everything!" Sally ended on what almost sounded like a plea, bottled emotion bursting out.

Sonic stared at Sally, awestruck at her sudden tirade. And then he smiled. "You can't lose me, huh?"

Sally quickly averted Sonic's gaze, embarrassed at her last statement. She had actually surprised herself with what she had just said. "I...I mean...What I meant..."

Sonic walked over to Sally placing his hand on her shoulder. "Listen Sal, I'm not going anywhere. We beat Robotnik, its over. Everything is going to OK." Sonic stared down at Sally, as if to make sure what he said was received. Sally looked up.

"You're right. I guess it really hasn't sunk in, Robotnik being gone I mean." Sally started walking towards Knothole, Sonic falling in step next to her.

"Everyone is still getting used to Buttnik being gone. Heck, I was bummed when there weren't any bots out on the plains."

"So there was nothing at all?"

"Nope, nothing out there. Just don't send me out there again. I mean it was great for a run, but boring!"

Sally chuckled. "Fair enough. Just as long as we know Robotnik's forces aren't out there."

"Don't worry about where the bots are Sal, I'll take care of them. Their the hedgehog's specialty." Sonic beamed at his self-compliment.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Of course."

They continued walking, side by side, as the sun finally dipped below the horizon. Fireflies appeared, winking on and off in the distance, faintly illuminating the path ahead.

"Sonic?" said Sally, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier, I know you probably get tired of me nagging about the rules and all."

Sonic feigned shock. "Wait, I must not have heard right, did Sally Acorn just apologize to me?!"

"Sonic, I'm serious!"

Sonic laughed. "I believe ya Sal. And hey don't sweat it, bout the rules an stuff, you wouldn't be the Sally I know if you didn't."

Sally felt strangely comforted by Sonic's reply. "Thanks."

"Ya just need to chill Sal, with Buttnik gone, you should be having some fun."

Sonic's words suddenly caused Sally to jump. "Oh no, I almost forgot!

"Something wrong Sal?"

"Come on, Sonic! We're late!" Sally gripped Sonic's hand, dashing forward towards the ring pool.

"Whoa!" Sonic barely had time to keep from tripping over. "Late? Where we going?"

Sally looked back over her shoulder. "To the Ring Pool." No sooner had she finished speaking, Sally felt herself being lifted up from behind. "Sonic...!"

"Just thought we'd get there a little faster. Hope you don't mind."

Sally smiled, resting her arms around Sonic's neck. "No, not at all."

Together they sped off through the Great Forest as a full moon rose to take its place among the stars, flooding the great forest in a soft silver light.

* * *

Sonic raced through the trees of the Great Forest, wondering what could be so important at the Ring Pool. Sal seemed to think that it was urgent, but she wouldn't tell him what it was.

"You sure you don't wanna tell me Sal?" He turned his head slightly, eyeing the princess.

"Don't worry Sonic. You'll see." Sally said in a suave tone.

Sonic's eyes narrowed as they approached the ring pool. "Sal...what's going on?"

"Remember how you said I should be having some fun?"

"Yeah..." Sonic trailed off, as he and Sally blasted into clearing near the ring pool. Surrounding them were the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

"I decided to give it a try."

Sonic looked around. All the Freedom Fighters, his friends, were enjoying themselves. Across the clearing by the fire sat Tails, a two tailed fox and Sonic's best friend. Next to Tails sat Antoine, in his uniform like always, desperately trying to put out a charred marshmallow. Rotor and Bunnie were there too, trying their best not too laugh at Antoine.

"Sonic."

"Yeah Sal?"

"You can put me down now"

"Oh, ...Right." Sonic smiled sheepishly.

"Sonic! You made it!" Tails rushed over to Sonic and Sally. "What took you so long?"

"Hey little bro! Just got back from a mission. What's going on?"

"We're having a party!" Tails jumped up and down.

"Way past cool!" Sonic said, placing a hand on Tails head. He turned to Sally. "You're idea Sal?"

"Actually it was Bunnie's idea. She figured we needed a break, a chance to cool off since Robotnik was defeated."

"Had to get you outta yer hut some how Sally-girl." Bunnie called from the fire.

"Well you can't have a party without the hedgehog!" Sonic grinned. "Isn't that right Sal?" Sonic waited for the usual sarcastic reply, but it never came.

"You know, Sonic, I think you're right." Sally said loftily, as she started walking towards the fire.

Sonic stood dumbstruck for a split second, then smiled. _Sal enjoying herself. Everything really is going to be OK, _he thought. With that, Sonic jogged over to join his friends, enjoying the laughter and fun they had all so sorely missed.

* * *

The sun rarely shone there, ancient smog permeating throughout the vast old city. It was in ruins, one of steel girders and broken concrete, and its eternal darkness, not like the artificial one of Robotropolis, seemed to warn the living that the dead were not to be disturbed. Old Megaopolis was not to a place to tread on lightly. On the surface, the ruins of skyscrapers were barren of activity. But beneath the city, past the twisting and winding sewers, something that was dormant began to stir. Though not among the dead, it couldn't exactly be among the living either.

At the end of a pitch black tunnel, a massive steel vault door, covered in grime and dirt, closed off the chamber to the waking entity. Within the chamber it was entirely dark, as it had been for many years. Suddenly a small LED light protruding from the ceiling began to flash a faint red, the streams of light spilling into the room, illuminating hazy outlines of abandoned machinery, old circuitry that ran along the walls, and masses of wires dangling from the ceiling. All of these seemingly useless pieces of hardware converged in the center of the room, into the only operating machine, a lone glass cylinder, housing what seemed like a shadow. Abruptly, the room began to hum and vibrate, as if in response to the flashing LED. A hidden generator came on line, disturbing the dust from the ceiling. Slowly the glass cylinder rose vertically, pressurized gas and air releasing from piping around the capsule. There was a dull "thud" as the moving mechanisms of the capsule came to a halt. The room was eerily quiet, the sounds of escaping gas and air having slowly come to a stop. Suddenly another sound filled the void in the room. Unlike the crude and inefficient generator, this hum was pure, powerful, and it had an almost menacing aura about it. The powerful sound emanated from the black, shadowy shape that resided within the now open cylinder. Slowly the sound began to grow in size, until the beast like scream could be heard throughout the entirety of the ruined city, threatening to disturb the slumber of the dead.

The flashing LED suddenly ceased, and with it, the horrific sound, receding to its casual hum. Immediately, two blood red slits activated at the summit of the shadow, a killing nature apparent in their cold gaze. Slowly the figure descended from the capsule, the weight of the metallic steps resounding with loud hard "clanks". The figure stopped at the now open vault door. "SPECTRE ONLINE. SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL. DIRECTIVES DOWNLOADED. PRIMARY TARGET: KINTOBOR, SNIVELY." The machine spoke in a deep, dark, metallic and almost raspy voice. The machine's direction clear, the robotic figure blasted out of the chamber, with a speed known only to one other being on Mobius.


	2. Chapter 2

Well it's been almost four months since I posted my first chapter for Failsafe, and I actually managed to finished my second chapter. I would have had this out much sooner but my first quarter in college took up a lot of time. Anyway, a majority of this chapter was done over Christmas break, so here ya go!

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, the Freedom Fighters, or any SatAM/Archie/SEGA characters.

Chapter 2

Snively Kintobor frantically ran his hands over the keyboard, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. "Drat", he cursed silently. "Another useless file. There has to be something that fool left behind",the near bald Overlander muttered to himself. Clad in a green uniform and standing a mere five feet tall, Snively was not a particularly imposing figure. However where he lacked in stature, he more than made up for in cunning and ruthless treachery. His Uncle's death had been proof enough.

Snively had engineered his Uncles death, re-programming the space borne Ultimate Annihilator satellite to target only the ill fated dictators DNA. The results had been most effective, disassembling Robotnik on the molecular level. Snively laughed. It was ironic that his Uncle's greatest invention would end up being his own undoing. Unfortunately everything afterwards had not gone according to plan. Snively had intended to take over his Uncle's empire, determined to finish off those annoying Freedom Fighters, something his incompetent Uncle had failed to do. Snively hadn't counted on the Robotropolis mainframe going completely haywire following Robotnik's demise. _Most likely after-effects of the Ultimate Annihilator_, he thought.

Snively punched in another code, scanning for anything that would lead to control of Robotropolis. An alarm sounded on the computer screen, once again refuting Snively's attempts to access the mainframe. He glared sourly at the screen. Snively had always considered himself thoroughly crafty, successfully hacking into his Uncle's more secretive projects. "Perhaps I didn't give that fool enough credit," he mused.

Snively leaned forward against the key panel, hands spread apart, staring blankly at the screen. _Now what_, he thought. Soon the Freedom Fighters would come to re-take Robotropolis, and there was nothing Snively could do about it. He hung his head, sweat dripping from his nose onto the the metallic floor. Just then a pair of security lights flashed on the monitor. Snively glanced up. "Those belong to the inner city perimeter...the security system must be affected as well," he said in a reassuring voice, trying his best not to acknowledge the quiver in his throat. However, whatever strength Snively thought he had, left him as his hands shakily fumbled for the holdout laser pistol he kept on his belt. A second alarm sounded on the control panel. Snively yelped, nearly dropping the blaster. "Another alarm?" Snively frantically grasped at the control console, searching for location of the security breach. Snively's grip on the console lessened as he finished looking over the city security grid. Other than the already breached outer perimeter, _a malfunction_ Snively corrected himself, there was no other breach. Snively let out a long sigh, he hadn't realized he'd been holding his breathe. _Idiot,_ he mentally chided himself, _I should know better, especially with the system on the fritz. _Snively closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead with his hands, as he relaxed back onto the control room chair behind him. "This has to end", Snively said himself, "I'm sick of those ridiculous Freedom Fighters and their pitiful insurrection. I will see an end to them. All of them." Snively smiled. Though no one else was in the room, it felt oddly empowering to declare his obvious intentions to destroy the Freedom Fighters.

Snively opened his eyes, intending to return to the mainframe controls when something caught his attention. In one fell swoop, panic shot back through Snively, as he stared at the blinking red light on the command chair. "What! B-but how is this possible!?", Snively screamed. The alarm earlier wasn't a malfunction. Snively had only looked over the security for the city grid. The blinking red light on the control chair was for the security in the command building. Snively dashed to the control console, grasping madly for the comm unit. "Security swatbots, level 1, report!" Snively yelled, barely keeping his voice from cracking. All he received was white noise. Snively began to shake, his body covered in a cold sweat. "Security swatbots, level 2, report!", this time Snively's voice did break. More white noise spewed from the comm unit. Subsequent levels were the same. Snively stood frozen on the spot as the security lights continued to blink on, coming closer to the command level. "Security swatbots, command level, report!" Snively leaned over the comm unit, sweat dripping onto the console as he desperately awaited a reply. _**"Security swatbots reporting sir."**_ "There's a breach in the command building! Lock down the command level and report to the war room immediately!" Snively ordered. _**"Yes s-"**_ the transmission suddenly cut out, white noise washing over Snively, as he stood at the comm unit, staring aimlessly at the controls.

_Out. I've got to get out! _Snively screamed in his mind. Snively spun around, dashing across the war room towards the door. The lights began to flicker, power levels suddenly fluctuating. Snively began to hyperventilate, now fully aware of his loss of control. He outstretched his arm, reaching for the door control panel. Suddenly the power cut out, engulfing the entire floor in darkness. Snively slammed into the door, falling backwards onto the floor. He quickly scrambled to his feet, feeling for the hold out laser pistol on his belt. "They've cut the power", he whispered to himself (reactions? Thoughts?) Suddenly a faint light pierced through the edges of the door, startling Snively. _The security swatbots?_ Snively thought hopefully. Snively took a step forward, leveling the hold out blaster toward the door. Snively held his breath, waiting for something to break the cold silence. The light flickered, as something moved beyond the door. A solemn clang of metal against metal sounded off, echoing throughout the halls of the command level. Snively stiffened, ears straining at the foreign sound. _Not a swatbot_, moved through Snively's mind. The clang came again, closer, more deafening. Snively wrenched his feet from the floor, running back to the command chair. The light continued to flicker as the metallic clangs increased in intensity. _What is going on?! This can't be those Freedom Fighters!_ The sounds came to a stop, the light ceased its flicker.. Snively kept his eyes peeled on the door. He could hear the subtle humming mechanisms of whatever was now standing outside the door. _Its over. All over._ Snively slumped against the command chair. _All those years slaving away under Uncle Julian, all my careful planning, and just when I succeed, I have it all taken from nb me! _Snively glanced down at the laser pistol in his hand. _Maybe I_- . Sudden sounds broke Snively from his thoughts. He quickly looked back at the door; the shadow and whatever machine was outside, were gone.

"It's gone?" Snively let out a small sigh, relaxing slightly. "That couldn't have been the Freedom Fighters; they would have known were exactly to find me..." Snively trailed off. "I don't like it." He made his way back to the console."Robotropolis has become to easy a target for those Freedom Fighters. Someone other than the Freedom Fighters with capabilities like that are bound to be trouble." Snively worked at the console, attempting to bring power back on line. His fingers ran across the power console, attempting to . After a few minutes, auxiliary power come on line, low level lighting illuminating the room. "Perhaps it would be better to move somewhere else."

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED", a metallic voice cut through the air.

Snively spun around, wide eyed. "Whose there?", he squeaked, reaching for the laser pistol. Snively scanned the room, looking for the source of the voice. He found no one. "Show yourself!", Snively screamed, whipping the laster pistol about the room, a hysterical look on his face. Suddenly the space in the center of the room began to faze in a out, the air seemingly twisting slowly about. An outline began to take shape, electrical streams arcing and crackling around the figure. The form came into view, revealing a jet black android. The machine stood towering above Snively. Though terrified, Snively couldn't help but notice what appeared to be quills, similar to Sonic's. In fact the entire head resembled the hedgehog, with some sinister differences. Where there should have been a mouth, there was only solid metal, and where eyes would have been there was only a black visor. Two dead, blood red optics flashed from within. A shiver ran down Snively's spine; reminded of a similar glare from his Uncle. From the head down, the machine took on its own appearance. A more robust chest and torso, with large forearms and robust legs. The "shoes" color scheme did however bear a faint resemblance to Sonic's.

"Who are y-you? What d-do you w-want?", Snively stammered.

The machine's head jolted abruptly, placing Snively in it's gaze, the red glow from the visor washing over him. Snively cringed.

"MY DESIGNATION IS SPECTRE: MILITARY GRADE STEALTH AND ASSASINATION COMBAT ANDROID. I AM HERE BECAUSE THE FAILSAFE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED." The machine spoke in a very monotone and matter-of-fact manner.

"The failsafe?" Snively repeated. "Wait. You're here because Dr. Robotnik is dead?"

"AFFIRMITIVE. MY PRIORITY IS TO ASSIST KINTOBOR, SNIVELY; IN DESTROYING DR. ROBOTNIK'S ENEMIES."

Snively thought for a moment. _A failsafe? I wasn't privy to that information. Then again, I couldn't make my way into the mainframe earlier. I really didn't give that fool enough credit_. "And you only answer to me?"

SPECTRE stared at Snively for the briefest second, before the reply, "AFFIRMITIVE" came. Snively holstered his laser pistol, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Excellent."


	3. Chapter 3

Author' Note: Hello all. I realize that it has been a ridiculously long time since my last chapter, so hopefully those of you that have read will still be reading. I took a long time on this chapter, mostly because of some elements from the story that bothered me. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for some the time it took. Also, thanks to those who have reviewed thus far. So without further delay, here is the third chapter of Failsafe. Enjoy!

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, the Freedom Fighters, or any SatAM/Archie/SEGA characters.

Chapter 3

Sonic ran along the familiar dirt ridden path through the Great Forest, a trail of dust caught in the wind behind him. It had been nearly a month since Robotnik's defeat, a month of freedom, and Sonic had enjoyed every minute of it.

"Whoa, look out!"

Sonic suddenly leaped into the air, clearing a downed log by mere inches. He grinned. It definitely wasn't trashing Swatbots, but running his personal obstacle course always gave Sonic a good adrenaline rush. Sonic landed on a sprint, dashing forward into a sonic boom, the shock wave tearing through a cornfield. A split second later Sonic heard an angry farmer's yells trailing off behind him. Well, what _he_ thought was _his_ personal obstacle course.

"Sonic!"

Sonic suddenly looked skyward, looking for the familiar voice.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic turned sideways, bracing against the dry dirt as dust swirled around him. As the dust settled, Sonic noticed the fox seemed to be out of breath. Tails landed awkwardly in front of him, gasping for air.

"Whoa little buddy, you okay? You weren't trying to catch me were you?" Sonic looked down at his best friend, now panting heavily on all fours.

"I'm...I'm okay," Tails wheezed, breathing in deeper, more controlled breaths. He attempted to stand up, but quickly dropped to one knee, dizziness overtaking him.

"Okay, hang on bro!" Sonic quickly moved to Tails side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just take a sec and relax. You're breathing like you had a pack of Swatbots on your tail."

Tails looked up, now breathing normally. "Well Aunt Sally wanted me to get you, ya know for the mission."

"A mission?" Sonic looked slightly puzzled. "Must be pretty important if you were juicin' all the way from Knothole."

Tails stood up slowly, balancing himself. "I dunno about it really. Aunt Sally said something about a recon. I just wanted to see how fast I could go, I gotta catch up to you after all."

Sonic laughed, walking towards Knothole. "Catch up to me, eh? Ya better keep trainin' bud."

Tails fell into step next to Sonic. "Yeah." Tails said thoughtfully. "Anyway, hows come you and Aunt Sally were late yesterday?"

Sonic frowned slightly. He knew Tails probably wouldn't understand what was going on with the Princess. "Sal just needed to talk a bit. Ya know all the stuff thats been going on has been kinda hard on her."

A concerned look crept across Tails face. "I hope she's okay."

Sonic smiled reassuringly. "She will be. Besides, she's got me and you to help her out."

Tails smiled, all doubt vanished from his mind. Sonic was glad he could help out his best friend; he knew how important Sal was to Tails. Sonic knew that if Sal was having a hard time, then it would be hard for everybody. Everyone, except Sonic every once in a while, saw Sally as the strong leader, always with a plan, never daunted with the next challenge. Sonic was the hero, he knew that for sure, but he wasn't really a leader. Not like Sal anyway.

Sonic turned to face Tails, cocky grin on his face. "Better not keep Sal waiting. Ready to juice back home?"

"All the way...back?" Tails looked forlornly in the direction of Knothole, tired look in his eyes.

Sonic laughed. "Come on pal, I know you got it in you. I'll race ya!"

Though still visibly tired, Sonic noted a sudden vibrancy in Tails eyes. Sometimes it even amazed him how much the fox looked up to him. All it took was a little encouragement and Tails was ready for anything.

Sonic fell into his ready stance. Tails shuffled up next to him.

"Ready?"

Tails nodded.

Sonic leaned forward, turning his head toward Tails. "Last one home has to eat a rotten chili dog!"

"Guess you'll being feeling sick later." Tails retorted, a determined tone in his voice.

Sonic smirked. "Go!"

The two blasted off faster than the eye could follow, through the Great Forest to the safest place on Mobius: Knothole.

* * *

Hidden deep within the Great Forest, the small village of Knothole was a somewhat primitive dwelling. It consisted mostly of huts and a few log cabins situated in a large clearing, which were in turn housed under the Great Forest's tallest trees. Regardless of its humble nature, Knothole had been the Freedom Fighters base of operations for almost a decade; ever since Robotnik's coup had forced the citizens of Mobotropolis to the small refugee village. Since then Knothole had grown into a permanent home for many Mobians. Among those Mobians, was Princess Sally Acorn.

Sally walked briskly through Knothole, making her way to Freedom HQ, the Freedom Fighters main base of operations. It was there that the Freedom Fighters had planned all of their missions into Robotropolis. _And this will be the last one_, Sally thought, trying relieve the tension she felt. Unfortunately, the tension remained.

Sally stopped at the foot of Freedom HQ, watching the initial phases of her plan unfold. Everyone in the village was gathering supplies, equipment and provisions for the journey home. _Home_, Sally mused. She knew that Mobotropolis was everyone's home, but at the same time it felt a little scary leaving Knothole. The village had been their refuge, a haven, even a home. And they were leaving it for the first time in ten years. But she couldn't get distracted now. Glancing once more at the boisterous scene, Sally entered Freedom HQ.

Sally walked into the spacious room, bare of any kind of decoration, and moved toward the large circular table that occupied the center of the room. Already seated among the assembled Freedom Fighters were her friends: Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine. Sally smiled to the others as she sat in her familiar seat. Sonic's and coincidently Tails', seats were empty.

"Well I guess I can't expect him to be early." Sally said aloud.

"If you are asking me, zee hedgehog is to being very rude. I am thinking that I should-"

"Yeah, thats great sugah." Bunnie interjected flatly.

Sally nodded to Bunnie, thankful that she had staved off another one of Antoine's endless rants of Sonic's inferiority and of his own worth as her hero. Everyone knew Antoine was a coward for the most part, and could tolerate his ridiculous claims, but they did get annoying after a while.

Bunnie looked to Sally. "Don't you worry Sally-girl, Tails went out to fetch em'."

A knock at the door interrupted Sally's reply. In stepped Sir Charles, better known as Sonic's uncle, Chuck. Though he was still robotosized, the Freedom Fighters had been able to restore Chuck's mind with the power rings, gaining a formidable ally against Robotnik. Sally smiled to Chuck, who nodded in turn. He was as much an uncle to all the Freedom Fighters as he was to Sonic.

Sally rose from her seat. "Sir Charles, I'm glad you were able to come."

"Ah, you know I wouldn't miss this Sally. This is a big time for you, for all that you've accomplished.

Though he was robotosized, Sally could see that Uncle Chuck was smiling at her. "Thank you Sir Charles. But I couldn't have done anything without everyone here." Sally said, smiling as she motioned to all those seated around her.

"Well, almost everyone here." Rotor piped in.

Uncle Chuck laughed. "My nephew running late eh? He never was one to show up on time."

Sally glanced at the clock on NICOLE's display. "No, not yet, but if he doesn't show in the next thirty seconds, he will be."

No sooner had Sally finished speaking, then a a low rumbling sound could be heard outside Knothole. Everyone in the room smiled, knowing full well who had just returned to Knothole.

Sally inwardly smiled. _So he really did listen to me_. Sally didn't know why, but that one simple fact gave her a very special feeling. Not that she was about to swoon into Sonic's arms; no she had her image as a leader to maintain. _And it probably wouldn't help to inflate Sonic's ego_. Sally thought, smirking to herself.

"Hey, everybody we're back!"

All eyes shot toward the door as Sonic, and a gasping Tails; strode into the room. Sonic walked in a very peculiar manner, taking his time to move towards Sally, an even more cocky grin than usual on his face.

_Oh great, thats never good_. Sally thought.

Sonic stopped next to Sally, leaning against his empty chair, arms crossed.

"So, Sal," Sonic spoke in a suave tone, "whats my time?"

"What?" Sally stared back, confused.

Everyone else in the room was equally confused, completely baffled as to why Sonic would ever care about time.

Sonic nodded down at NICOLE.

Sally sighed, much to Sonic's enjoyment. Opening NICOLE, Sally looked at the time she had mentioned earlier. It was up. Exactly.

Sally looked up, face flat.

"Well, Sal? I'm waiting." Sonic said playfully.

"Your on time on time. Exactly." Sally spoke in a monotone voice, as she closed NICOLE.

"All right! Score one for the hedgehog!" Sonic high-fived Tails in his victory proclamation.

Sally rolled her eyes. While she knew that Sonic would be here actually on time, she hadn't expected him to make a big deal about making it on time **exactly**. "Honestly Sonic! You're celebrating over something like that?"

"Hey Sal, I'm just doing what you said, ya know the rules and all. And technically speaking, I'm not late." Sonic grinned.

"Oh would you just take a seat!" Sally said in defeat. She couldn't help but smile as the hedgehog moved to his seat at the table.

Moving to her own seat, Sally began her briefing. "Now that we're all here, we can address the matter at hand. As you all know, we're about to move back to Mobotropolis. We've been preparing here at Knothole for a while, and I know that everyone is anxious to get started. But even with Robotnik gone, that doesn't mean that we can take it easy going in. Thats why I'm sending Sonic in to recon our route into the city."

Sonic nodded in affirmation.

Sally took a moment to glance over those around her, placing NICOLE onto the table.

"Our route will follow this path into the city." Sally motioned to an outlined path within a hologram that now projected itself from NICOLE. "Because of the number of personal and equipment going to the city we will have to follow the main boulevard."

Several of the Freedom Fighters shifted uncomfortably in their seats. The main boulevard was the single part of Robotropolis that the Freedom Fighters avoided, better known unofficially as the "Gauntlet". Robotnik had used the Gauntlet to ferry equipment to all his factories as it was connected to every part of the city. As such the causeway was heavily monitored, with regular Swatbot and air patrols, along with motion activated laser cannons.

Antoine spoke up, quiver in his voice. "zee G-Gauntlet my p-princess?" Antoine began to shake. "But it is to being far too dangerous for us to be going that way!"

"Relax Antoine." Sally responded instinctively, in her usual manner to Antoine's flustered outbursts. "The Gauntlet won't pose any threat to us as we move through the city." Sally retrieved NICOLE from the table, motioning to Uncle Chuck as she did so. "Sir Charles and I have developed a virus that will infiltrate the automatic security network and disable the Gauntlet."

Uncle Chuck shuffled to the front of the room. "The virus is capable spreading at incredible speeds. However the real problem will be actually inserting the virus into the security systems mainframe." Uncle Chuck produced a small cartridge from a compartment in his forearm, handing it to Sally.

"Leave it to me Sal!" Not surprisingly, Sonic had jumped from his seat, dashing to the front of the room. "I'll have that system trashed in no time, just say the word!"

"I know Sonic." Sally said, with just a hint of sadness in her voice. _Though I wish you wouldn't._ "Your the only one who can do it."

Sonic grinned. "What can I say; I've got this hero thing down to an art."

Sonic waited for a sigh or an exaggerated "ugh!" from the princess about his blatant arrogance, but Sally seemed to be distracted, seemingly staring at nothing.

"Uh, hello? Sal? Anybody home?"

Sally jolted suddenly, blinking a few times. "Right. Sorry everyone. Are there any questions?"

"Seems like we're all ready to go Sal." Sonic said, surveying the anxious faces of the assembled group.

"Okay, good. Once Sonic has completed his recon and disabled the Gauntlet, we'll move out."

Her briefing concluded, Sally watched as a majority of the Freedom Fighters made their way out of the hall. She could tell that they were all a little shaken about what she had said, each Freedom Fighter mulling over the possible dangers that they would all have to confront. "And I thought I'd be used to this by now." Sally said aloud, cradling her arms. She had sent people on far more dangerous missions before, so why did this one seem to worry her all the more? In fact, this should be easy, and relatively safe mission, if all went according to plan._ At least it will be the last time. _Sally reassured herself mentally, though it didn't seem to erase the nagging that had crept up again in the back of her on the other hand, she knew that each Freedom Fighter would do their duty, though it always felt like a callous thought to resort to. As the last of the Freedom Fighters exited the hall, Sally glanced up at Sonic and Tails, making their way out of Freedom HQ.

"Sonic! Wait!" Sally jogged over to Sonic and Tails.

Sonic spun on his heel. "Yeah Sal? Better make it quick, I'm bout to juice on outta here."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sally waved the cartridge lazily in front of Sonic's face.

"Oh, right," Sonic chuckled, "thanks Sal."

Sonic placed the cartridge into his pack. "Anything else?"

"Yes, actually." Sally turned, motioning to Rotor, who was still seated at the table, tinkering with some sort of device. "Rotor, is it finished?"

"It is now Sally." Rotor said, rising from his seat with the device, walking over to the trio.

A walrus, Rotor was the mechanical and technological brains of the Freedom Fighters, providing the team with the weapons and gadgets to oppose Robotnik. He spent much of his time in his workshop, working with materials the Freedom Fighters scavenged from Robotropolis. However, Rotor did go on missions from time to time, when it required an extra hand, or his mechanical expertise. Quiet and reserved, Rotor was always dependable, and was one of the key members of the Freedom Fighters.

"Is what finished?" Tails voiced curiously, eying the device in Rotors hands.

"Its a comm wristband." Rotor answered, handing it to Sonic. "You'll be able to stay in contact with Sally via NICOLE. I've already attuned it to NICOLE's radio frequency."

Sonic slipped the band over his wrist. "Not bad Rote, stylish even." Sonic turned to Sally. "So what exactly do I need it for?"

Sally reached for NICOLE again, opening up the display. "You're the only one who can reach the terminal in one piece to insert the virus."

"Listen Sal, I know you know I'm amazing, but we've already been through this."

Ignoring Sonic's remark, Sally continued. "The terminal is located here, at the end of the Gauntlet." Sally pointed to a red dot on Nicole's display. "The comm wristband is so I can walk you through how to insert the virus."

"Sounds good Sal."

Sonic began to make his way to the doorway, but was stopped again when another voice caught his attention.

"Wait, Sonic!"

Though a slightly annoyed, Sonic looked down to where the voice had come from. Immediately any hint of annoyance left his mind as he knelt down to eye level with his best friend. "Sure Tails, whats up?"

"Well uh, I was wondering," Tails seemed thinking of the right words to as looked up to Sonic somewhat shyly. "if I could, possibly go with you on this mission? Since it'll probably be the last one after all."

Sonic stared back at Tails for a split second, then glanced to Sally, who simply sighed. Standing up, Sonic responded. "Well Tails I dunno, why don't you ask Sal?

Sally shot Sonic a dirty look. _Oh, make me the bad guy huh?_

Tails looked to Sally confidently. "Well Aunt Sally, can I?"

This time it was Sally who knelt down, placing her hand on Tails shoulder. "Tails, I know that you've gone on missions before but...

Tails shoulders dipped ever so slightly, his eyes dropping to the floor.

Sally continued, "But what Sonic has do very dangerous, so...I don't think I should send him alone."

Tails eyes shot open wide, astonishment written on his face as he looked back up to Sally.

"You really mean it Aunt Sally?"

Sonic was equally astonished, though he didn't quite show it. _Sal letting Tails go on a mission? Well the little guy has been working hard, and I know how much he wants to help._ Sonic thought to himself. _Still, its weird coming from Sal, of all people. Especially since Tails have never been on a mission this dangerous before. _

"I do." Sally said with a little more authority in her voice. "You're old enough now that you can contribute to the Freedom Fighters."

Tails straightened quickly, composing himself as he recognized his new standing among the Freedom Fighters. "Thanks Aunt Sa-, er, Sally", Tails corrected himself, hardly able to contain his excitement.

Sonic looked to Sally. "You feeling alright? This definitely isn't the overprotective Sal I know."

"I meant every word I said." Sally said firmly back at Sonic. "But there will be limitations for this mission." Sally finished, looking back to Tails. "I want you to stay to the sky, Tails. Keep Sonic in sight and stay in contact with him, but under no circumstances are you enter the Gauntlet."

Sonic relaxed a bit. _So thats what she had in mind. With Robotropolis practically falling apart Tails won't be in much danger outside the Gauntlet. And it's not like the little guy can't take care of himself. _

"You can count on me!" Tails said energetically.

Sally simply smiled back.

Rotor spoke up. "Guess this means you'll need your own comm wristband, Tails."

"I get one? Cool!" Tails cheered.

Rotor chuckled. "Yep. You'll need one if you're gonna stay in contact with Sonic. Why don't we go stop by my workshop and pick it up?"

Tails looked to Sonic.

"Go on pal. We'll meet up a the watch tower. I'm not leaving without my little bro."

Tails looked quizzically at Sonic for a split second, as if something Sonic had said struck him differently. "Hey, I'm not little anymore, I'm a full fledged Freedom Fighter. Like you." Tails replied, doing his best to sound like Sonic's equal.

Before Sonic could utter a reply, Rotor quickly ushered Tails out of Freedom HQ, leaving Sonic agape, and somewhat dumbfounded. All Sally could do was cover her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Little guys got an attitude." Sonic remarked.

"Wow, I wonder were it came from?" Sally said sarcastically.

Sonic started walking toward the door, Sally following next to him. "Hey wait a minute, are you saying I got an attitude?"

Sally sighed. "Yes I suppose I am. Is that a problem?"

"Nope." Sonic smiled smugly. "Just had to make sure **you** knew **I** still had it."

"Har har. I don't think you have to worry about any of us forgetting that."

Sonic stopped outside the door, seemingly surveying all the activity in village before them. An unusual silence settled between the two, as if to say that the time for jokes and humor had come to an end.

Sonic cocked his head toward Sally.

"So you're really letting Tails go on this one huh?"

Sally turned to Sonic. "Does it seem so different of me? She asked lightly. "I guess I'm trying my best to let him go. Tails is getting older; he's more than capable of contributing as a Freedom Fighter." Sally finished, an unconvinced sound in her voice.

"You sure don't sound to happy about it."

Sally gave Sonic a pained expression. "Believe me Sonic, I'm not ever happy about sending people out there." Sally motioned out past the Great Forest. "I can't always be Aunt Sally. But Sally the leader, that's something I always have to be."

Sonic noticed that Sally sounded resolved, but almost...sad?

Trying to change the mood Sonic turned toward the village. "Well I dunno about all the time Sal, but ...you've really done a way past cool job. With everything." Sonic motioned towards the activity in the village before them.

Sally looked thoughtfully at Sonic. "Well, thanks Sonic, but it was never just me. We all did this."

Sonic turned to face Sally more directly. "Maybe. But all I know is, without you at front leading us, things would've fallen apart pretty quick."

Sally half smiled. "Maybe. But we're not done yet. We just have this one, final, mission, and then... and then it will all be over. Finally over."

For several seconds there was silence.

Sonic broke the stalemate. "Hey don't worry Sal. This Gauntlet thing is going to be a piece of cake.

"I wish I could Sonic, but I won't... we won't be free until this mission is over."

Sonic eyed Sally curiously. _Sal sure is acting funny about this mission._ Sonic thought. He knew Sally always stressed about a mission, but now she was talking about stuff that didn't really make sense. Why wouldn't they be free? Robotnik was gone, all that was left was to pick up the pieces. _She's probably just excited like the rest of us._

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Sonic jumped down to the gravel ground from the porch. "Speaking of a mission, I need to be juicin outta here, the ol' Gauntlet isn't going to trash itself."

"Wait!" Sally dashed down the stairs towards the hedgehog.

Sonic turned around, an annoyed look on his face. "Sal, what is it-"

However that's all Sonic got out, as Sally threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Sonic returned in kind; he knew that Sally cared for him, in a different way that the others. And though Sonic didn't fully understand it, he did too.

Several seconds passed before Sally pulled away.

"Sonic." Sally looked very intently. "Please; be careful."

Sonic flashed his trademark grin. "Hey Sally, don't worry. Its me!"

With his final quirky remark Sonic blasted out of Knothole, leaving Sally to stare off after him.

* * *

The watch tower stood at the edge of the Great Forest, the mighty structure budding sides with the largest oaks of the forest. From an observer outside the forest, only the uppermost platform would be visible, clever camouflage engineering by the Freedom Fighters obscuring view from the mid and lower sections of the structure. At the base of the tower, sat Tails.

Fiddling with his comm band, Tails attempted to make the device cooperate. It just didn't seem to want to fit right, or comfortably for that matter. The band was made for someone larger than himself, that much was obviously clear. It simply didn't have enough holes for the other end of the band to latch into. Tails simply sighed, resigning to the tightest he could make the band, which still rested more against his hand than his wrist. He could even twist the band around his wrist without difficulty.

"Oh well." Tails sighed again, looking up from his wrist to the blue sky above him.

It wasn't really a big deal that the comm device didn't fit, Tails was happy to have it. It marked an official entrance into a larger world, one he hoped to have an equally large role in. At the same time though, it seem to mock him. The device was tailored to someone different, more importantly: not him. It's blatant wobbling on his wrist seemed to whisper painfully true insults of his inexperience and youth; and maybe even that, he shouldn't be a Freedom Fighter? Tails shook his head. He knew such thoughts were a gross exaggeration, but he couldn't help but feel that maybe all he had received was a rubber stamp, not having received his new position by his own merits. Most of the time Tails was simply the tag-along, or simply didn't go on the missions at all, Aunt Sally and Sonic citing the oft heard "its too dangerous speech." To them, and everyone else, he was still just a kid.

"A kid." Tails said aloud. The words seemed to fall flat as he spoke them.

And even as he did, Tails thought back to how he had acted when he had asked to go on this mission, when Sally had almost not let him go; and then said yes, and when Rotor told him about that stupid comm band. "I acted like a little kid, just like everyone sees me." Tails sneered, surprising himself with how angry he sounded. He felt angry, and yet Tails couldn't dismiss that he was happy that the Freedom Fighters had seemingly accepted him as one of their own. It was an odd sensation to feel both emotions at the same time.

Tails stood up abruptly, trying to force what felt like foreign thoughts from his mind. "I just need to do something on this mission, something..." He trailed off, as his ears perked up. A familiar rumbling from within the Great Forest gradually became larger and louder, coupled with ever recognizable blue blur, followed quickly by a torrent of of swirling wind.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic called out.

Though happy to see Sonic, Tails wasn't about to dismiss his thoughts and fall back into the tag-along role. He was a Freedom Fighter and he was going to act like it.

"Hey Sonic." Tails responded in a friendly, but more neutral manner.

Sonic strode over, grinning even more so than usual. "So you excited pal?"

"My first mission as an official Freedom Fighter? Yeah I guess I am." Tails said, genuine enthusiasm in his voice.

Sonic stopped next to the fox. "Oh man, thats right! Congrats on being a Freedom Fighter bud!" Sonic exclaimed, clasping Tails on the back.

"Thanks." Tails looked up smiling.

Sonic looked down at Tails curiously. "You OK pal? Figured you'd still be jumping off the walls."

Tails winced slightly at the remark. "Guess I'm just ready to get going."

"I hear ya there." Sonic grinned again. "I've been dying to do something since Buttnik' bit the dust."

"So you're ready to go?" Tails inquired.

"Yeah." Sonic jumped in front of Tails, into his "get set" pose. "Since this is a recon first, I'll cover the ground, you stick to sky, till we reach the outside of Robotropolis."

Tails nodded.

"Any probs, just let me know over the comm." Sonic raised his left wrist, showing his comm band.

"OK." Tails stated. He was starting to feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Alright, lets do it to it!" Sonic exclaimed, rocketing off into a sonic boom.

Tails stood still for a moment to let the wind subside, if not just for his stomach as well.

"Alright." Tails voiced softly. "Time to make something happen."

With that the two-tailed Freedom Fighter leaped into the sky, towards the dark horizon of Robotropolis.

* * *

Sonic coasted along the open plains that separated the Great Forest and Robotropolis. Devoid of any obstruction and extremely flat, the plains were an ideal route for the Freedom Fighters to traverse to Robotropolis. It only made Sonic's job that much easier to recon the path to Robotropolis.

_Not much to this mission so far._ Sonic thought absently, his eyes scanning back and forth at the visage ahead. _Better off that way I guess, Tails can get his feet wet working by himself on a mission without too much trouble. _At the thought of Tails, Sonic couldn't help but recall the fox's earlier reactions. Something was bugging the fox, but as to what, Sonic had no idea. Since they were in a bind for time, Sonic didn't press the matter, but it was definitely something that still bothered him. _They'll be time for that later, after the mission. I gotta stay in the game if I want to ace the Gauntlet._ While he didn't let it show, Sonic was fully aware of the dangers the Gauntlet posed, even for him. There wouldn't be any fooling around; get in and get out as quickly as possible, and in one piece.

Suddenly Tails voice crackled through the speakers of Sonic's comm band. "_**Sonic, the outskirts of Robotropolis are just ahead**_."

Sonic raised the comm to his mouth. "Right. Meet up with me when I give the all clear, I want to scout out a concealed position to start from."

"_**Copy that**_." Tails responded.

Sonic looked up, noting that Tails was holding his position, hovering overhead. Blasting ahead, Sonic eyed a large structure at the very edge of Robotropolis. From what he could tell, the towering structure looked like it used to be a sky scraper of sorts, now in ruins. A majority of the of the upper portion of the tower was missing, exposing the skeletal girders within. Despite this the structure still provided an excellent vantage of the rest of the city.

Sonic increased his speed, closing the gap between himself and the tower. From an observers view, it looked as if Sonic were determined to bowel straight into the foundation of the structure, but the hedgehog had no such plans. At the very last possible second, Sonic leaned back, kicking his foot forward, and onto the wall. His feet still a blur, it was sheer velocity and momentum that allowed Sonic to effortlessly run upward along the wall. Slowing at the last second, Sonic ran off the vertical stretch, and into the air. Flipping backward, Sonic landed low to the ground, his hand steadying himself in front.

Sonic stood up slowly, surveying the area. _Not bad. _The small platform was concealed enough, and would make for a good place to begin the mission from. Sonic raised the comm to his mouth. "Hey Tails, I've found a spot. It's the large tower thing, at the edge of the city."

Tails voice came over the speaker. "_**Yeah, I see it. Be there in a sec**_."

Several seconds later, Tails hovered in through the top of the building, landing softly on the platform.

"Hows everything look bud?"

Again Sonic noticed a twinge of annoyance in his friend's face as the fox looked up to him. "The skies are clear. And from what I could, tell most of Robotropolis is too."

Sonic nodded. "As expected." Sonic walked over to the edge of the platform, facing the industrial city. "We're close to the Gauntlet, I can almost see it from here."

Tails joined Sonic by the edge of the platform. "Yeah I was able to get a good look at the Gauntlet it-"

Sonic suddenly spun around to face Tails. "You what!?"

"Hey, I didn't actually go in!" Tails spoke defensively, raising his hands.

Sonic quickly returned to his relaxed posture, his eyes softening. "Oh. Right. Sorry bout that."

Tails resumed speaking. "Anyway...the Gauntlet looks pretty quiet. I think Sally might have got wrong."

"You'd be wrong there buddy. Looks can be deceiving. Trust me, I know." Sonic winked.

"Well, if you say so." Tails sounded unconvinced.

Sonic leaned over the edge of the platform, peering down the side of the structure, as if to gauge the distance. "Alright, you know the plan. I'm going to into the Gauntlet."

"And I stay to the skies and watch for trouble, yeah I know." Tails finished.

Sonic glanced back to Tails. "Yep." Sonic stood to his full height, cracking his neck. "Remember pal, you got my back!" Sonic touched a finger to his brow, then leaped off the platform.

Tails sighed, jumping off the platform and into the sky.

* * *

Sonic rushed into the metal city, keeping a keen eye out for anything out of place. Of course that was hard to do, when the whole situation felt out of place. Years of missions into Robotropolis had taught Sonic to move quietly and cautiously, to avoid detection at all costs. Now that the city was barren of activity, it felt like a different place completely. Sonic skidded to a halt, surveying the path ahead of him.

"There may not be any bots ticking around here anymore, but I still got a bad feeling." Crossing his arms, Sonic stared down the dark and littered alley that would lead him to the Gauntlet. _Well, I guess it's now or never._

Sonic dashed into the alley, stopping just short of barreling out into the open. Slowly the hedgehog backed up against the alley wall, inching his way toward the edge. Slowly he peeked his head around the corner, scanning the scene ahead. Satisfied with what he saw, Sonic stepped out from the alley, and into the expanse before him.

Facing Sonic was the Gauntlet, its wide street devoid of any cover. Along the sides of the gauntlet were large iron towers, with mounted laser cannons. Normally Sonic would not have any trouble evading such firepower, but the sheer number of them that stretched the entire length of the gauntlet made things difficult. Throw in the fact that hidden motion sensors auto-aimed the cannons, the Gauntlet was one tough nut to crack.

"Good thing the Swatbots around here are fried, then there really would have been a prob-."

Sonic suddenly froze, as he slowly glanced to his left. Standing along the wall, was a Swatbot. Its black-blue metallic humanoid body was rigid, arms clasped against its sides with its hands clenched shut. The domed head remained staring forward, the red visor lifeless. The droids were Robotnik's principle weapons against the Freedom Fighters, armed with a concealed forearm blaster. Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters encountered Swatbots frequently on missions into Robotropolis, and took great care to avoid them. Though Sonic had become adept at taking down the menacing droids, even one was not to underestimated.

Sonic slowly crouched down, not taking his eyes off the Swatbot as he did so, picking up a rusty rod. He then tossed the rod at the robot, bouncing it off the machine's metallic chest. Sonic flinched as the resounding clang echoed through the twisting alleys and corridors of the city, however he was relieved to see that the Swatbot had remained immobile, it red visor still darkened.

Sonic stood up, chuckling to himself. "Oh man, losing my nerve over a toasted bot. I'd never hear the end of it."

Walking towards the Gauntlet, Sonic stepped atop a large piece from a collapsed building. "So, how am I going to do this?" Sonic said lightly, crossing his arms, as he stared at the obstacle in front of him.

Behind him, the Swatbot's visor slowly began to glow.

* * *

Tails hovered above the city of Robotropolis, thoroughly bored with staring at the mission objective. Much of the haze and smog in the city prevented him from being able to see Sonic, though he still had an excellent vantage of the city. Unfortunately, this only added to the boredom. Though the mission would easily be a success without any opposition, Tails secretly wished that something would happen.

"I guess I can't complain, at least I'm actually on a mission." Tail said aloud.

Tails continued to hover in place, occasionally turning around to check on the other parts of the city.

"Still nothing." Tails said flatly. He was about to return to his original position, when something caught his attention. _Wait, is that..._ Tails squinted ahead, trying to make out the movement at the edge of the city.

"Swatbots!" Tails gasped. From what he could tell, it seemed to only be small detachment, two or three, heading towards the Gauntlet. Tails raised his arm. _Sonic! I've gotta tell-_ He stopped short of speaking into the comm.

Tails arm froze, as he stared at the comm. There wouldn't be any need for Sonic this time. "I'm a Freedom Fighter." Tails said aloud, staring across the city to the new threat. _I can take care of this myself._

_

* * *

_

"Got it!" Sonic proclaimed triumphantly. He had just successfully found the best way through the Gauntlet. "And Sal says I always jump in without a plan." He laughed, jumping down from his perch in the middle of the boulevard.

A soft _clank_ sounded off behind the hedgehog. Sonic spun around, holding his breath as he peered down the alley. He strained his ears, trying to make out the smallest sound; but was met only with an unnatural silence. All seemed well, until Sonic's eyes landed on an empty spot. An empty spot that should not have been. He stared for several long seconds, at where the Swatbot should have been.

_The deactivated Swatbot_. Sonic thought. A chill ran up his spine. _Somethings not right_.

Sonic had barely taken a breath when a red beam of energy shot from a darkened nook in the alleyway. Caught off guard, he began to dodge, but even his own speed couldn't out pace that of intensified light. Sonic could feel the heat cut across face, scorching past his right eye and along his forehead above his left. Stunned by the sudden pain that his brain had just registered, Sonic instinctively leaped backward, crouching low against the darkened wall.

"Argh" Sonic exclaimed slowly, clutching his eye with his hand. He felt along his forehead, gingerly touching the bloodied streak. Feeling around his right eye, he was relieved that it didn't feel too damaged. Sonic slowly opened the burned eyelid. _Ah, crap_. His right field of vision was completely dark.

**HEDGEHOG: PRIORITY ONE. **The metallic drawl cut through the air.

Sonic glanced again down alley with his good eye, making out an outline of the lone Swatbot. Standing up quickly, he jumped into the air, as stray laser beams flew by. Curling into a ball, Sonic began to spin as he landed on the ground just behind the Swatbot. Sonic's spin propelled him forward, knocking the Swatbot to the ground. Ricocheting off the fallen droid, Sonic landed on his feet farther down the alley, taking a split second longer to gauge the distance due to his lack of depth perception. Dashing towards the Swatbot, he again curled himself into a ball, but this time, Sonic bristled his quills, his extreme speed turning them razor sharp. Sonic felt a little tug at his quills, as he bisected the prone Swatbot vertically, sparks shooting into the air. The whole ordeal had taken less than three seconds.

Grinding to a halt a short distance away, Sonic ambled over to the ruined Swatbot, as its glowing red visor went dark.

"And to think I thought I'd be done with you guys." Sonic glanced down at the broken bot. "Figures the the last one would get a piece of me."

No sooner had Sonic finished speaking, than another ominous sound reached his ears. It echoed throughout Robotropolis, similar to the Swatbot's, yet different.

_Just what the heck is going on here?_ Sonic wondered. One Swatbot, might be a fluke, but now Sonic was having serious doubts about Robotropolis being short-circuited. He might even have to pull the mission, and it took a lot to do that. But he and Tails were deep in enemy territory, split up and without backup. "But we're not there yet, I can still do this."

As Sonic spoke he realized that the echoes had passed. He waited anxiously, not at all comfortable with the sudden silence.

If Sonic needed a release from his rising tension, he got it. Immediately there were rumblings all around him, as the older structures around him began to quiver and shake. Sonic twisted his head round frantically, looking for a foe, a target, anything that could be cause of what was happening. He found none.

Explosions erupted along the sides of the gauntlet, spewing rock and dust into the air, and tearing holes in the old stone structures. Through the fog, Sonic could make hundreds of glowing red visors, followed promptly by; **HEDGEHOG: PRIORITY ONE. **

Immediately Sonic knew he had to get out. _Too many_, he thought, as he jumped to avoid multiple laser shots. Several more shots grazed by his arms and legs, leaving smoked singes. Sonic inwardly cursed, he couldn't dodge with only one good eye.

Still dodging the fire from oncoming Swatbots, Sonic caught a glance of what looked like a Swatbot issuing commands to...one of the Gauntlet's cannon towers? A split second later he realized what was happening. Jumping as far as his legs would allow, Sonic barely avoided being vaporized by the massive energy beam that erupted where he had been standing. However, the shock wave of the explosion still caught him in the back, sending him sailing through the air, away from the Gauntlet. Landing face first into the ground, he skidded to a halt.

Laying motionless on the ground, Sonic willed his battered and bruised muscles to force him up. "Thats it, I'm outta here." Sonic turned away from Gauntlet, running off as laser beams flew past.

After putting some distance between himself and the Swatbots, Sonic took a moment to rest. "This can't be isolated to the Gauntlet." Sonic said to himself, taking refuge within an abandoned warehouse. "That was just to many Swatbots." Immediately Sonic could feel the old aura of darkness and danger return to Robotropolis. A dreadful thought entered Sonic's mind. _There could be Swatbots all over Robotropolis. _

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed. Running back out to the street, Sonic frantically called into his comm band. "Tails, are you there? Do you read me?" Seconds felt like hours as Sonic waited for a response amid the white noise that filled his comm bands speaker. A voice crackled over the comm. "_**STAND DOWN AND PREPARE FOR COMPLETE ROBOTICIZATION.**_"Fear and dread washed over Sonic, as he stared at the small speaker, the signal having cut out. Without a word he took off as fast as possible, rugged determination etched on his face. He was not going to lose his friend.

* * *

Tails gritted his teeth, slamming his shoulder into the nearest Swatbot, just as it had finished its threat of roboticization. The Swatbot teetered for a moment, before falling backwards into the two behind it. Tails jumped into the air, taking the opportunity to hide himself from the fallen Swatbots.

Taking cover behind a large pile of rusted piping, Tails glanced down at his comm unit. It was smashed badly, not much more than scrap metal. _Oh, thats not good._ He thought he had heard Sonic's voice over the comm, but there wouldn't be any way to contact the hedgehog now.

_I just need to take care of these Swatbots and I can get to Sonic. _Tails thought to himself_._

Settling himself closer to the pile of piping, Tails tried to figure out his next move. His plan had worked so far; he had successfully lured the Swatbots into a dead end enclosure, then he had double backed to attack from behind. Unfortunately, Tails hadn't exactly planned _how_ he was going to dispatch the Swatbots.

_Guess I didn't actually think I'd get this far._ Tails thought.

Even as Tails hid in the shadows, he was surprised that he didn't feel afraid, or even intimidated. Only adrenaline and confidence, when before such a dire situation would have rendered him powerless. He had never felt such focus or drive, simply to react on the fly.

_Kinda like Sonic._

A loud clang of metal striking metal shook Tails from his thoughts. The Swatbots were closing in on his hiding spot, slowly encircling it.

Looking around quickly, Tails eyed an iron pole just outside his cover, and in plain sight of the Swatbots. _Well, I've got nothing else._ Tails thought, clenching his jaw. Dashing out from behind the piping, Tails slid sideways along the ground, grasping the pole, as lasers chewed holes into the wall above him. While still skidding along, he kicked his feet out, stopping himself, as his tails quickly propelled himself back behind the pipes. Without stopping, Tails jammed the pole at the bottom of the pile, placing his entire body weight on top of it. He could now see the elongated shadow of one of the Swatbots. Slightly panicking, he pulled down as hard as he could. The lowermost pipe lifted slightly, and then, with a tremendous crash, the pile fell forward, cascading down onto the Swatbots.

Peering over the now much smaller pile, Tails surveyed his handiwork. It took a moment for the dust clouds to clear, but he was able to make out two outlines. At the edge of the scattered piping there lay the crushed remains of two Swatbot heads.

"Only two?" Tails whispered.

More laser fire confirmed that Tails had indeed only destroyed two of the Swatbots, as the third maintained its distance farther out.

Ducking low again, Tails tried to figure out his next move. The sun was beginning to set, and he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance in Robotropolis at night. Unfortunately, this particular Swatbot seemed content to simply wait for Tails to come out. Any move he made, even flying out; would be extremely dangerous. There was simply too much open ground; the Swatbot would be able to track him easily. _I just need something to put the Swatbot off balance, just enough for me to get out of here. _An idea struck Tails immediately, one that would be incredibly dangerous, but offered him the chance he needed. _I'll attack it head on._ Though slightly scared at the prospect of what he was about to do, Tails still felt the focus and determination he had before. Somehow, he knew this was going to work.

* * *

_Where is he!? _Sonic thought for the thousandth time; pushing himself even harder, the dark buildings of Robotropolis along either side of him only a blur. He had already made his way back to where Tails should have been stationed. Sonic nearly had a heart attack when the fox was nowhere to be seen. He could only assume the worst; that Tails had been taken.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled out, defying the dangers that crawled within Robotropolis.

Sonic tried to think of other possibilities; reasons that Tails would be gone, some situation that would prevent the fox from contacting him. But each scenario confirmed his fears that Tails had been captured, or even killed. By no means was Sonic giving up. Hope had driven him all these years, and he wasn't about to give up hope on his friend.

Skidding to a halt for a moment, Sonic quickly surveyed the area. _There! _Eying one of the taller buildings near him; what looked like a derelict antenna tower, Sonic raced to the top. From here he would be able to survey the surrounding area, in the hope that he might spot Tails. Squinting with his good eye, Sonic scanned the streets and alleys of Robotropolis. Sonic suddenly froze, his quills standing on end. Tails was trapped in a dead end alley, a lone Swatbot pinning him down with laser fire.

_Hold on Tails! _

Sonic launched himself from the tower, curling into a ball to drop faster. He hit the ground hard, uncurling into a sonic boom, as his feet carried him towards his imperiled friend. As Sonic streaked forward, he could see Tails, as if he were moving in slow motion. The fox had vaulted over his small barrier, trying to escape the Swatbot. Fear smacked into Sonic like a brick wall, when he realized Tails was headed right into the sights of the droid's weapons. _No, Tails! _Sonic mentally screamed. _I've got to go faster, I'VE GOT TO GO FASTER!_

_---  
_

Tails vaulted over his only defense, as he spun his tails to push himself forward. Time seemed to slow as he saw the Swatbot begin to line up its mounted arm laser. _Gotta wait till the last second_, Tails noted. With grim determination, Tails bolted toward the Swatbot, now only a few feet away. He could see the red glow from the Swatbots barrel begin to grow; it was going to be close. _But I can do this._

---

Time moved in slow motion around Sonic, as he agonized over the distance between himself and Tails. His legs and feet burned, but it was nothing to him. Sonic was only a few feet away, almost able to save Tails.

---

Tails was practically on top of the Swatbot. Success tingled in the back of his mind, but he held his course. Tails began to drop his shoulder, intending ram into the Swatbot, but at the last possible second, a massive sonic boom exploded around him. Confusion filled Tails mind as he felt himself carried away.

---

Sonic knew it was going to be close, but never in all his years as a Freedom Fighter had failure nearly claimed victory. Sonic clutched his arm around Tails, positioning himself between the fox and the droid. The Swatbot's charging laser suddenly erupted, streaking across Sonic's backside, cutting deep into his flesh. Pain immediately shot time back into focus, as Sonic stumbled, jumping awkwardly away.

The duo landed roughly, rolling over and over against the unforgiving ground. Sonic's good eye shot open looking frantically around for Tails. Standing up as quickly as his body would allow him, Sonic eyed the fox sprawled on the ground, unmoving.

"Tails!"

Sonic rushed over to Tails, who began to stir slightly. "Sonic? What are you-"

Sonic knelt down, grabbing a hold of Tails shoulders. "Are you okay, are you alright?" Sonic said quickly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Tails responded, sitting up.

"Here, hold on bud." Sonic moved to set Tails up, but the fox pushed him away.

"I said I'm fine." Tails said a little more firmly, slowly standing up.

Again Sonic took note of his friends annoyance, but he knew now was not the time for questions. Blaster fire began to dart erratically down the alley behind them. Sonic could hear the drum of hundreds of metallic boots getting louder.

"Sonic, we've got hover units."

Sonic spun around, looking toward the sky. Sure enough, several of Robotropolis' sky patrol units were closing in on their position. If they didn't leave now, their chances of getting out of the city would be next to none.

"Okay, we're getting outta here. Grab hold Tails." Sonic extended his arm.

"I can fly out." Tails said quickly.

"Not happening pal. Those hover units will catch you for sure."

"But-"

"Tails!" Sonic yelled, "we gotta go! A whole battalion of bots are 'bout to roll over us!"

The rumbling of the structures along the alleyway confirmed Sonic's claim, as Swatbots began to fill the alley. The blaster fire increased, heat filling the air around them.

Suddenly realizing the seriousness of the situation, Tails stretched out his arm.

Grabbing Tails outstretched hand, Sonic dug his heel into the ground, and summoning what bit of strength he had left, took off with a sonic boom. The shock wave cut through the weakened buildings of the city, collapsing like dominoes behind the fastest thing alive.

* * *

Clearing the edge of the city, Sonic slowed, trying to skid to stop. Instead, dizziness overtook him. Realizing something was wrong, Tails jumped ahead of Sonic, grabbing the hedgehog's arm. Doing his best to steady his friend, Tails, with difficulty, brought the two of them to a stop.

Sonic immediately collapsed to his knees, coughing up blood.

"Sonic, are, are you al-alright?" Tails said, shakily, concern in his voice. He had never seen Sonic so battered and bloody before. To say that the sight shook him was an understatement.

"Yeah." Sonic said absently, spitting the blood from his mouth._ I hope,_ he mentally added. Glancing away from the stain on the ground, he noticed his comm wristband was blinking. Rolling over onto his rear, Sonic thumbed the grime covered and now blood stained comm unit. Sally's voice crackled over the speaker.

"_**Sonic status report**_." Sally spoke quickly, a tinge of anxiousness in her voice.

Sonic took a deep breath, resting his arm on his knee as he spoke back into the comm band.

"Sal. We've got a problem."

Author's P.S. Well I hope you all enjoyed my long over due third chapter. I'm sure some of you noticed the somewhat drastic change in Tails personality. I hope that it didn't seem to out of place, especially give how I had originally crafted the character in the earlier parts of the chapter. However, I deemed it was necessary to alter the character for the story. Again I hope you all still enjoyed the chapter. I am unsure as to when I could have chapter four out, but I hope to get something out during Christmas Break. See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. After another ridiculous delay I present to you the next chapter in Failsafe. It probably didn't help that I had a sudden urge to write a one-shot _Redemption_, but I think it game me a chance to write something slightly different. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, the Freedom Fighters, or any SatAM/Archie/SEGA characters.

Chapter 4

Alone in Freedom HQ, Sally tried to process what she had just heard. She had expected a simple report, that the mission was near completion, that she could begin with the second phase of her plan. But instead Sonic's message had caused her to stiffen, as if she were in some sort of shock. His words, _we've got a problem,_ resonated within her, her body suddenly awash with dread and... panic? She rose from her seat quickly, partially angry with herself. _Come on Sally-girl,_ she mentally chided herself, _you don't even know what the problem is yet_. Sonic had run into mishaps before on missions before, this one would be no different. _I hope_.

"_**Sal, you there?**_" Sonic's voice crackled over NICOLE's comm again.

Sally shook her head slightly, as she was pulled out of her thoughts. She quickly thumbed the switch on NICOLE's display.

"I'm here Sonic, what do you mean there's a problem?" Sally responded, doing her best to ignore the quiver in her voice.

"_**Robo-town is alive and kicking with Swatbots Sal.**_" Sonic said, his voice tired.

"Wait, what?" Sally exclaimed surprisingly, her voice laced with slight nervousness. "What do you mean?"

"_**I mean me an Tails practically got overrun by a battalion of Swatbots.**_"

Sally noticed that Sonic's voice sounded weaker, as if he was short on breath.

"Wait, Sonic, are you and Tails okay?" She asked quickly, concern in her voice.

There was a pause, as Sally waited anxiously for a reply.

After what seemed like forever, Sonic's voice came over the speaker. "_**Tails is good. And**_ _**I'm uh,...I'm fine Sal.**_"

Sally knew all to well what "I'm fine" meant. "I want both of you back ASAP!" Sally almost yelled, leaning in closer over NICOLE's as if it would make her message any clearer. She was surprised with how irritated she sounded; though quite ashamedly she didn't know what to make of her chaotic feelings at the moment. She hung her head, taking a moment to calm herself before speaking again. "I'm sorry Sonic, I didn't mean to snap like that."

"_**Hey, don't worry about it Sal**_." Sonic reassured her.

Sally looked up to NICOLE's display again. "What about the Gauntlet?" She asked, half hopeful.

"_**Yeah, I don't think that's on the table any more Sal, plus I think that chip you gave me was destroyed in the fight.**_"

"Okay, okay." Sally said in a resigned voice, easing herself back into her chair. She ran her hand through her auburn red hair, sighing. "Both of you hurry back; you can fill me in on the details when you get back to Knothole. And please be careful."

"_**Can do Sal. Heading back to Knothole.**_"

Sonic's voice cut out, leaving Sally alone with her thoughts. _How could I have gotten it wrong?_ There wasn't supposed to be any activity in Robotropolis; the city had remained lifeless since Robotnik's defeat. _And then right before we go in to finish this war once and for all, everything goes haywire! _Sally sighed as she stood up, collecting NICOLE from the table. She had dealt with bumps in a mission before, even failed ones. _And this one shouldn't shouldn't be any different, _she thought, trying to reassure herself. Sally ambled over to doorway, leaning against the frame. She tried to ignore the fear building up within her, but this was a different kind, one she had never dealt with before "Why am I afraid?" Sally spoke softly to herself, as she looked out across the Great Forest. She knew there would be no answer to her question now; all she could do was hope like she always had. Unfortunately, it did little to quell the fear within her.

* * *

"Well, I guess that's that. We're heading back to Knothole." Sonic began to stand up, but started to teeter as he did so, still dizzy from the beating he'd taken back in Robotropolis.

Tails quickly jumped up to help steady Sonic. "You okay Sonic?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Sonic reassured him, glancing down at the fox in front of him. He was grateful for his friend's concern, but Tails' actions in the city were still bothering him. Tails had nearly been killed, but what scared Sonic more was the fact that it was because the fox had attacked the Swatbot head on. Sonic knew his friend was a full Freedom Fighter now, but it was unnerving to see such recklessness in Tails. _Not to mention the little guy has been acting a little weird since we left Knothole. _Sonic thought. Granted, the mission hadn't exactly gone according to plan; a whole battalion of Swatbots was something neither of them could have anticipated, and Tails had just become a full Freedom Fighter.

"Sonic your eye!" Tails exclaimed, getting Sonic's attention. "You sure you're okay?"

Putting his thoughts on the back burner, Sonic felt along his eye again, noting that the gash was still fresh along his forehead. "This little cut?" Sonic spoke lightly, trying to downplay his friends concern.

"Sonic, it looks pretty bad." Tails said, crossing his arms. "Can you even see?"

"No, I can't see." Sonic said quickly, slightly agitated. He didn't understand why Tails seemed to think that there was some major medical emergency. He was Sonic the Hedgehog after all; he could take care of himself, even if it wasn't a little cut. "Hey, I've had worse before", Sonic downplayed again, "I'll be good, once we get back to Knothole." He grinned, trying again to put his friend at ease.

"Well,...if you say so." Tails said, sounding somewhat unconvinced. After a pause, Tails spoke again. "So I guess the mission is over then."

Sonic began to walk farther out into the plains as Tails fell in step next to him. "Yeah, Sal wants us to tell her what happened when we get back."

Tails looked worried. "Uh, what exactly did happen?"

"Well I'd say we got ambushed by a bunch of bots. Don't worry pal, we'll give Sal the play by play of what happened, and she'll figure it out from there. She always does."

Tails nodded.

Coming to a halt, Sonic surveyed the horizon in front of him. Again he thought of what had happened back in the city, back to the close call he had rescued Tails from. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel like there was something else going on with his little friend. _Ah it's probably just the mission, _Sonic thought, trying to rid his mind of the unease he was feeling. _Besides, this definitely wasn't a run of the mill assignment. _

Shaking his head, Sonic pushed the unease that he was still feeling into the back of his mind. There would be time to sort out what had happened later. He and Tails were still in danger while they lingered near Robotropolis. _Plus Sal's always done the de-brief, it'll be better for her to hear everything first hand. Not to mention this eye isn't getting any better the longer we stick around._

"Ready to go?" Tails inquired.

"Yeah. Lets go."

The two Freedom Fighters sped off across the vast plains of Mobius, towards the Great Forest. However, their departure did not go unnoticed. Hidden high above in the smog of Robotropolis, hovered a spy-eye. The video surveillance bot remained still for several seconds, processing the information it had acquired. Finished with its task, the droid floated away, into the heart of the city.

* * *

Snively sat dwarfed in the oversized chair in the main control room, his hands steepled as he viewed the video screen in front of him. He watched patiently as Sonic made some sort of report through a primitive comm device, and then after a brief discussion between the two, raced off; presumably to Knothole. _Interesting,_ Snively thought. He had only heard one half of the conversation, but the hedgehog's report told him enough. The Freedom Fighters had made an attempt to disable the main causeway through the city. Earlier he had received reports that the Swatbots in area had encountered the hedgehog and the mutant fox. _Its a good thing the main causeway had it's own contingent of Swatbots_, he thought. Naturally they had been driven out, even the hedgehog could not win against such unfavorable odds. It was this fact that puzzled Snively. The Freedom Fighters knew that the main causeway ran on its own power source, so why did they attack the most fortified section of the city when the rest was without power and unguarded? What other reason could they have than to get to him?

Snively stood up from the chair, walking toward the screen, clasping his hands together on the small of his back. He stared intently at the frozen image of the Freedom Fighter pair. "Just what are you up to," Snively said softly.

"THE REBELS ARE ATTEMPTING TO TAKE THE CITY."

The metallic speech cut through the air, as Snively nearly fell over, partly in surprise, but also in fear. The voice reminded him of Robotnik's, and the pain he incurred when he failed his Uncle. Snively's fear quickly turned to anger,_ I'm in control now,_ he chastised himself;_ I shouldn't be reacting this way!_

Slowly Snively stood, turning to face the android. "What do you mean they're trying to take the city?" Snively responded in his most authoritative voice, trying to regain composure.

Spectre fazed into view, minor electrical bursts crawling along it's frame. "LOGISTICALLY THE MAIN CAUSEWAY IS THE ONLY WAY TO MOVE THE ENTIRETY OF KNOTHOLE INTO THE CITY. "

"What!" Snively exclaimed in surprise. "I thought they were trying to get to me."

"NEGATIVE." Spectre replied quickly. "THE REBEL'S CURRENT OBJECTIVE IS TO SECURE ACCESS TO THE CITY. EITHER THEY DO NOT KNOW OF YOUR PRESENCE, OR THEY DO NOT PERCEIEVE YOU AS A THREAT."

Snively could have swore that the android's last comment was a deliberate snub; however he refrained from any kind of reprimand. Spectre was under his command; but Snively wasn't about to take any unnecessary risks. The android seemed to possess a much more complex and independent intelligence than the standard Swatbot, something that worried him.

"No matter." Snively said, returning to the command chair. "I want the main causeway reinforced; send another battalion of Swatbots and have the engineer droids install sensors in and around the causeway. I want to know exactly where those infernal pests are the moment they enter the city!" Snively finished, slamming his fist onto the chair's control panel.

"THOSE MEASURES WILL BE INEFFECTIVE." Spectre spoke quickly.

"Then we'll increase the air patrols." Snively replied coolly, not attempting to conceal his annoyance.

"INEFFECTIVE" Spectre repeated. "PREVIOUS LOGS INDICATE THAT THE REBELS HAVE A NEAR ONE HUNDRED PERCENT CHANCE OF SUCCEEDING ON A FOLLOW UP ATTEMPT; IRREGARDLESS OF PRECAUTIONARY MEASURES."

Snively bristled slightly, trying to contain his frustration. "Then what do you suggest?" he asked tersely, turning again toward the droid.

"DESPITE THEIR CHANCES FOR SUCCESS, THE REBELS WILL NOT MAKE ANOTHER ATTEMPT IMMEDIATELY. PAST LOGS INDICATE THEY ARE CAUTIOUS; THEY WILL TAKE TIME TO RE-EVALUATE THE SITUATION. GIVEN THEIR SURPRISE TO THE CURRENT DEFENSES, IT IS LIKELY THAT THERE WILL BE A LAPSE IN TIME UNTIL THE NEXT ATTACK, SHOULD ONE OCCUR."

"Fine. I can begin implementing my plans immed-"

Spectre cut Snively off before he could finish. "WE WILL BEGIN TO EXECUTE THE FAILSAFE."

Snively eyed the android cautiously. Spectre's optics had narrowed in on Snively, much different from the droids usual distant stare. Snively shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Then why don't you tell me about this failsafe." Snively said, trying to sound authoritative. "I'm not about to implement a plan I know nothing about."

Spectre stared at Snively for a moment, then moved to the control panel by the video screen. Extending it's forearm, the droid ejected a cable that snaked around through the air and attached itself to an open port on the dash of the panel. Sparks flew and lights around the console began to dim, as diodes along the cable began to flicker, traveling into the panel.

Snively was about to protest, when the monitors in front of him began to blare violently. One by one the the numerous screens went black, leaving only a single dull red emergency light and the faint glow of various instruments to illuminate the room.

Snively stared back at Spectre. Though always very still, the droid's current posture bothered him. Reflected in the screen, Snively could see that Spectre's visor had dimmed; the two optics having fused together into a horizontal red line.

"What are you doing?" Snively said anxiously, leaning forward slightly. Spectre did not respond.

Suddenly the monitors burst on in unison, the light momentarily blinding Snively. As his eyes adjusted, Snively saw the screens displaying different columns of files, all being systematically accessed at blinding speeds. Snively could tell that even firewalls and encrypted files were no deterrence; they were simply torn through with brute force.

Snively snapped back to Spectre. The droid was still, but it's horizontal optic flashed brightly, pulsing with every file accessed.

Snively jumped from his seat. "Stop! You can't do this!" he yelled, as warning lights and various alarms began to go off. "The mainframe is too damaged, it can't handle this kind of stress!"

Spectre ignored Snively, staring at the columns of files, as if he were not there.

Helpless, Snively jerked his head back up at the monitors. Spectre was now accessing files deep in the mainframe, each under increasing levels of security and encryption. Many of which Snively had failed to access; and from what he could tell, some he didn't even know existed. More importantly, with each broken firewall, security level, and encryption code, the mainframe was placed under an increasing amount of duress; if Spectre continued, the mainframe could be entirely burnt out. The mainframe controlled every aspect of Robotropolis; if it was destroyed, what little Snivley now controlled would be lost.

Snively knew that there was now way to disable the mainframe while it was being ripped through; that action alone could damage it further. His only recourse was to stop the problem at the source. Glancing nervously at Spectre, Snively noted that the droid was preoccupied with the files; would Spectre still ignore him?

_Only one way to find out,_ Snively thought. Hand shaking, Snively grasped the laser pistol on his belt, continuing to watch Spectre. As the android continued to access files, he raised the pistol, placing Spectre's head in the sights. He knew he would only get one shot.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the warnings lights and alarms throughout the room ceased. Still watching Spectre, Snivley noted from the corner of his eye that the various monitors had ceased their scrolling, the cursor flashing green on a single file. Sighing slightly, Snively lowered his weapon, thankful that he hadn't needed to use it.

Turning toward the main monitor, Snivley approached the console, staring up at the curiously obscure file. Simply titled "CS_1", the small video file resided deep within the mainframe, among much larger, more secret files. _Interesting, _Snively thought, crossing his arms. Though he had combed the many files within the mainframe countless times, it was apparent that there were still things his Uncle had kept hidden from him, like this little file tucked away in an unknown part of the system.

Turning his head slightly, Snively glanced toward Spectre. To his surprise the android remained comatose; it's head now drooping downward, optics dimmed. Snively smirked as his hands glided over the keyboard. "Well, I suppose you've served your purpose Spectre."

"And now," Snively said, accessing the file, "we'll see what you were so keen on hiding Uncle." Backing up, Snively crossed his arms as he craned his neck toward the large monitor. All the monitors began to fill with a gentle white noise; screens flickering slightly. After several seconds, the noise ceased, replaced with the looming image of Dr. Robotnik.

Snively held his gaze upon the screen, though an involuntary shiver ran down his spine, as he stood amidst the many stares of his deceased Uncle. Doing his best to ignore this, Snively focused his attention on the large monitor as Robotnik began to speak.

_**This file is to document a little side project of mine, one that may eventually lead toward finally eradicating those infernal Freedom Fighters, should the UA project proved ineffective. **_Robotnik's metallic voice boomed throughout the room.

A curious and somewhat surprised look appeared on Snively's face. _So Julian had a back up plan, eh?_ From his time with his Uncle, Snively had witessed a man who was supremely confident in abilities, to the point of blind arrogance. The Ultimate Annihilator was to be the final solution to the Freedom Fighters, Robotnik's crown jewel, a flawless weapon. Yet here was the same man, speaking quite plainly about that fact that his masterpiece could fail. "How very unlike you Julian; so cautious, strategic even." Snively muttered. "Pity really. You couldn't even see the real threat right under your nose." Snively grinned mockingly.

Robotnik continued to speak. _**During my time as Minister of War, I was able to steal more than just the schematics for the Roboticizer from Sir Charles' lab. I was able to procure data on the molecular make up of the mystical items known as chaos emeralds. **The chaos emeralds? _Snively thought, focusing his gaze. More of a myth, the the emeralds were a source of near limitless power. Anything involving them was definitely worth looking into. _And it would explain this secret little file__**. **_Snively thought casually.

_**While I have failed to obtain any of the emeralds, I have come across traces of what appear to malformed emeralds, or "chaos shards". They do not possess any of the raw power of the chaos emeralds, however the shards do have the same molecular make up. Sir Charles was trying to contain their finite power into a temporary container of sorts. **_

_Ah, the power rings._ Snively mused.

_**My initial experiments have yielded interesting results. The shards seem to trade raw power for flexibility. They can be physically altered without difficulty and require little to access their power; contrary to the chaos emeralds. I have considered trying to implement the shards into weapons, however further experimentation is required. Logs to follow. **_

The video ended abruptly, leaving Snively staring at a blank screen. "Very interesting." Snively said loftily, after several seconds had passed. "But how does this pertain to Spectre's failsafe?"

"I HAD CALCULATED THAT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN CLEAR TO YOU. APPARENTLY I WAS IN ERROR." Spectre's metallic drawl cut into the room.

Snively wheeled around, facing the very much active android. Spectre's optics had returned to normal, focusing on Snively. Though the towering droid was intimidating, this did little to deter Snively's anger. "Just what the hell was that!" Snively screamed, pointing at the dash where the droid's input had been moments before. "Do you have any idea what you could have done!"

Spectre remained unaffected by Snively's tirade. "YOU WISHED TO SEE THE FAILSAFE. I FULLFILLED THAT REQUEST.

"And that was the best way to do it!" Snively yelled, spit flying through the air. "To show me a simple video log that I could have accessed myself!"

"YOU WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FIND THE FILE. DR. ROBOTNIK CODED THE MAINFRAME WITH A DNA ENCRYPTION. THE MAINFRAME RECOGNIZES THE USER'S DNA. YOUR ACCESS IS RESTRICTED."

Snively's jaw stiffened at the mention of his shortcoming. He had lived under Robotnik's boot when his Uncle was alive. Now, even from the grave, Robotnik continued to loom over him. "Fine." Snively said tersely, his anger receding slightly. "Just tell me what that video has to do with the failsafe."

"THE FAILSAFE'S OBJECTIVE IS TO DESTROY THE REBELS."

"Yes, yes, yes, I know." Snively said hastily.

Spectre continued. "AS DR. ROBOTNIK INDICATED, THE CHAOS SHARDS CAN BE USED TO AMPLIFY WEAPONS. HOWEVER THE DATA IS LIMITED; YOU WILL NEED TO COMPLETE DR. ROBOTNIK'S RESEARCH AND DETERMINE HOW TO MOST EFFECTIVELY USE IT TO DESTROY THE REBELS."

"Wait." Snively interrupted, raising his hand. "This is the first I've heard of these chaos shards. I can't finish the research if I don't _have_ them" Snively emphasized.

"DR. ROBOTNIK'S DATA DETAILS HOW TO FIND THE CHAOS SHARDS. I AM CAPABLE OF FULLFILLING THIS TASK, WITH THE PROPER SUPPORT."

"What kind of support? The security forces here are spread thin; I can't spare any."

"MINING DRONES ARE ALL THAT WILL BE REQUIRED. I DO NOT NEED A SECURITY FORCE."

Snively gave Spectre a hard stare. It was obvious that the droid was perfectly capable of handling itself against any kind of threat. "Very well. Take what you need and find me the chaos shards." Snively said, returning to the large command chair. Swinging the chair around away from Spectre, he activated a small holographic projection from the armrest. "Do not take forever; it will not take me long to finish Julian's research." Snively said absently, studying the data before him.

Heavy, echoing footsteps told Snively that Spectre was heading out of the room. However they stopped short of the exit. What Snively heard next chilled him to the bone.

"I AM AWARE OF YOUR CAPACITY FOR TREACHERY. DR. ROBOTNIK KEPT A VERY THOROUGH FILE IN THE MAINFRAME." Snively's heart quickened, but he said nothing. "THOUGH I AM PROGRAMMED TO ASSIST YOU, THIS WILL NOT OVERRIDE MY PRESERVATION SYSTEMS. IT WOULD BE INADVISABLE TO THREATEN ME AGAIN."

The sliding of the metal door and Spectre's echoing footsteps finally allowed Snively to release his breath. _As soon as I get what I need from that thing, it going right to the scrap pile. _He thought, trying not to focus on his quickened breath. Concentrating on his Uncle's work, Snively typed away, his sweaty hands shaking all the while.

Author's P.S. So ends another chapter. I think that this will end up being the usual length for my chapters, though if I really get into a writing spree I'll try for more like what chapter 3 was. The ending for this chapter felt a little rushed, but I really didn't want to wait any longer to post it. Thanks to those that have review thus far; and don't worry, I plan to integrate the other Freedom Fighters in the next chapter. I realized that I was only focusing on a few characters, and I'd hardly be able to call myself a fan of the series if I didn't throw in Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor more. (Plus it probably would be a pretty weak story.) Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all. I actually surprised myself with this one; I actually didn't procrastinate and got this chapter written out fairly quickly. That being said, this was probably the hardest chapter to write to date. Anyway, you're not here to listen to me blather. Enjoy chapter five of Failsafe!

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, the Freedom Fighters, or any SatAM/Archie/SEGA characters.

Chapter 5

Bunnie Rabbot stood on the lofty deck of the Lookout Oak, leaning lazily against the railing. Night had fallen, as she stared out across the vast emptiness that was the plains of Mobius; the moonlight filling the expanse. Eerie clouds sped across the silent sky, the silver light fading in and out as it pierced through treetops, streaming patches all around. She sighed to herself silently. Normally she would take a moment to appreciate such a view, but not tonight. She had found Sally standing in front of Freedom Fighter HQ, looking extremely drained and tired. When Bunnie had asked what was wrong, Sally had roused herself, trying to display her more confident demeanor. "The mission didn't go as planned." She had said briskly. "I need you to go meet Sonic and Tails at the lookout. Take Antoine with you." She had finished, turning away quickly, as if she had something to hide. But before she left, Bunnie glimpsed a look of fear on her friend's face, as lone tear streamed down her cheek. The rabbit knew that recently the Princess had been under a lot of stress, but there was only one thing that brought her to tears. Sally was worried about Sonic. Extremely so. To which Bunnie now found herself waiting in the lookout, her own worries about the hedgehog welling up. "Ol, sugah-hog best not'ave gone and got himself hurt" Bunnie voiced silently. _Sometimes_ _it seems like he just don't realize how much Sally-girl cares about him._

A random and somewhat obnoxious snore caught Bunnie's attention. Glancing over her shoulder to her snoozing comrade, she cracked a small smile. Antoine D'Coolette lay asleep, the coyote's head propped up against the large trunk. As usual he was clothed in his royal guard uniform. While he always maintained that he was the official "royal guard" for the Princess, Bunnie suspected that there were other, more personal and familial reasons that the coyote wore the old uniform. But such past things were buried under events that many of them tried not to think of. And while professing to always be a royal guard "of great courage", Antoine had been a bit of a coward in the past. His intentions were good though, still going on missions into Robotropolis when he would rather attempt to woo the princess away from Sonic.

Antoine shifted in his sleep, mumbling something about "a fuelish hedgehog" and "my princess". Bunnie laughed lightly, walking over toward her sleeping friend. "Come on Antoine, wake up. Sonic and Tails will be here any second."

"Eh, is it to being time already?" Antoine groggily replied, easing himself up onto his elbows.

"Actually ol sugah-hog and Tails shoulda been here by now. I sure hope their all right."

Antoine clumsily stood up, leaning against the trunk yawning. "Well, it would be serving that arrogant Sonic right."

Bunnie shot Antoine a dirty look, intent on scolding him for such a crass comment, when an unfamiliar sound caught her ears. Quickly turning to the silver lit plains, the rabbit scanned the horizon.

"What is eet Bunnie?" Antoine asked, noting the cyborg's change in demeanor.

"D'ya hear it?" Bunnie replied, leaning over the railing, straining her ears.

Antoine joined her by the rail, peering out across the plains. "I am not be hearing or seeing anything."

"Somethings wrong. Very wrong. I don't hear a sonic boom." A very concerned look crept over Bunnie's face. Even Antoine, given his contempt with the speedy hedgehog, recognized the grim realization.

Several seconds passed as both Freedom Fighters scanned the great expanse, looking for any sign of the returning duo.

"There!" Bunnie exclaimed, pointing to the horizon as the moonlight spilled out again.

Antoine shuffled along side Bunnie, looking out at where the rabbit had pointed. "I see them. But, why are they moving so slow?" The coyote questioned, genuinely surprised.

"Can't tell from here sugah. We'll know once they get closer." She started toward the trapdoor that led to the forest floor, motioning toward Antoine. "Com'on Antoine. And grab the first aid bag. We might need it." She finished grimly.

Antoine nodded silently, shouldering the brown backpack. _This is not to being good_, he thought.

Making their way down the rope ladder, Bunnie and Antoine jogged out to into the plains to meet Sonic and Tails. Now on the ground, the two could no longer see the returning Freedom Fighters, leaving to Bunnie to listen for the irregular movement.

"Here they come Bunnie." Antoine pointed a short distance away in the sky, as an airborne Tails broke above the horizon of tall grass, his faint silhouette barely visible.

Bunnie shifted her gaze toward the sky, eying the fox. "Tails looks okay from here, but I can't see Sonic yet, the prairie grass is too darn thick out there." She said, squinting in the darkness.

"Oui, Tails is to be flying okay, but something on the ground is to be distracting him."

Fear immediately washed over Bunnie. _Oh Sonic, what did you do? _She turned to her counterpart. "Antoine start waving this here flashlight about", she said handing him the light. "We need to signal Tails."

The pair switched on the lights, covering and uncovering them intermittently, as they shown the blinking signal out toward Tails. Though they were a great deal away from Robotropolis, the Freedom Fighters had learned long ago not to take chances with the security of Knothole.

"He sees us!" Bunnie shouted, as Tails caught sight of the lights, motioning below him. Several seconds passed as Tails flew toward the waiting Freedom Fighters, closing the gap between them. By now the two groups where within ear shot of each other.

"Bunnie? Aunt Bunnie is that you?" Tails called out, a near panic in his voice.

"Tails, we're over here!" Bunnie threw her arms in the air, beckoning toward the fox.

"Aunt Bunnie!" Tails yelled out again in a frenzy filled voice. The grass below began to move violently, heavy footsteps trodding through the thick foliage. "It's Sonic! He's-"

Tails didn't get to finish, as Sonic bounded clumsily into the clearing. Bunnie and Antoine immediately snapped their flashlights toward the hedgehog. Neither was prepared for the sight that beheld them. Sonic was battered and bruised, multiple bloody lacerations along his arms and legs. His face was in a similar, if not worse condition; one eye completely crimson and swollen shut while the other lay drooped and unfocused. The rest of his body was covered in dirt, his blue quills jagged and worn.

"Sonic!" Bunnie and Antoine shouted together, rushing toward their mauled friend. However, Sonic seemed to take no note of them. Instead he just plod forward.

"Tails... I'm... I'm fine..." Sonic mumbled to the hovering fox, not bothering to look up. His head began to sway sporadically, but he didn't slow down. "It's just... just a... scratch." Sonic slurred. "Just gotta make it... back to... back to..."

Bunnie saw it a split second too late. Sonic's eye rolled in the back of his head, as physical exhaustion and blood loss took their toll.

"Antoine!" Bunnie called out to the coyote, as the two rushed forward to catch the hedgehog. But it was too late. Sonic's legs gave way as he blacked out, landing hard on his shoulder as he skidded to a halt.

In the blink of an eye Antoine and Bunnie were by their friend's side. "Come on sugah-hog, stay with us!" Immediately years of training kicked in as Bunnie and Antoine began to assist Sonic.

"He is not coming out of eet. Bunnie." Antoine warned. "He has been losing to much blood."

"Okay, roll him carefully onto the stretcher Antoine, and try to stop the bleeding; we can't let him lose any more."

"I am on eet." Antoine replied, not skipping a beat as he tried to stifle Sonic's wounds. It was very unlike how the coyote had been years ago, cringing at the sight of a simple injury, a coward in the face of danger. But time and the survival of his friends had changed that.

Tails landed heavily next to Bunnie. "Aunt-Aunt Bunnie-"

Bunnie spun around to face Tails. "Tails! Are you alright?" She looked over him intently, trying to discern if there was anything wrong.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm okay." Tails repeated shakily, staring hollowly at Sonic.

"Good. We need to get Sonic back to Knothole." Bunnie replied quickly, returning to the comatose hedgehog.

"Aunt Bunnie, I tried to get him to stop,... but he wouldn't listen. He just kept running... just saying we had to get to Knothole... he just wouldn't listen." Tails rambled, his voice bordering on hysteria.

"I know Tails, I know." Bunnie responded as soothingly as she could, not looking up from her work as she aided Antoine.

"You stoopid, fuelish hedgehog." Antoine chided, as he worked. "The princess will be never forgiving me if I let anything happen to you." It was the best the coyote could do to mask his worry about friendly rival.

Behind Bunnie, Tails began to pace around. "He said he was fine. Why would he say that?" Tails gripped his hair. "Why would he do that? Aunt Bu-"

"Tails." Bunnie said firmly, turning again to face the distraught fox. "I know this is hard. But you have to pull yourself together. We have to get Sonic back to Knothole immediately. There will be time later for you to deal with this, but _not now_. Understand?" She stared at the young Freedom Fighter, making sure her message got across.

Bunnie's words seemed to strike some clarity in Tails. "Ok, ok." He said, somewhat more calmly.

"Now, I need you to help me and Antoine carry Sonic back OK?"

"R-right. I'm on it." Tails moved over next to Antoine, as the coyote finished bandaging the hedgehog.

"Antoine are we ready?" Bunnie said anxiously, not wishing to delay any longer.

"Oui, I am finished."

"Good. You two lift Sonic up slowly, and keep him level." Bunnie instructed.

With some difficulty, Tails and Antoine hoisted Sonic up. Bunnie moved to the head of the pack, glancing behind her. Antoine nodded curtly.

"Okay, follow me, and keep up." Bunnie ordered, blazing a trail deep into the forest. Moving through the pitch black timberland, adrenaline mixed with fear gripped Bunnie. _Hold on Sonic_.

* * *

Sally paced nervously around Freedom HQ. Night had fallen, the moonlight casting shadows through the windows. It had been several hours since she had sent Bunnie and Antoine to meet up with the returning Freedom Fighters. As such, she had been up all night, worrying over the fate of her two Freedom Fighters. She had tried to focus on possible plans, contingencies that could be used, any kind of strategy that the Freedom Fighters could turn to, but it was fruitless. Every time her thoughts turned to Sonic and Tails.

Sighing in defeat, Sally seated herself on the floor, leaning against the wall in the large, empty room. _I should be able to work under these conditions, I've done it before!_ She thought. But even that did little to sway her distraction.

_Tails is good. And_ _I'm uh,...I'm fine Sal._

Sonic's words sent jolts of fear and worry in the princess. She knew that he would never lie to her about Tails; it was his own condition that scared her the most. Sonic was never one to show weakness, and while he was capable, that didn't make him invincible. _Please be okay Sonic, please don't be hurt. _She thought desperately,_ I don't know what I'd do if- _

Sally suddenly stopped mid-thought, surprised at herself. "What am I thinking?" She said out loud, a bewildered look on her face. _I can't be like this, you have a whole village to be responsible for; you can't fall apart now! _Standing up abruptly, Sally once again found herself chasing away her true feelings. Sighing, the princess ran a hand through her auburn hair. She had been back and forth emotionally all night, and it was beginning to take its toll. _There's no easy answer for this Sally-girl, you're just going to have to deal with it like a leader, _she thought wistfully.

The sound of running footsteps drew Sally's attention toward the front of the HQ. Rotor appeared, hunched over and out of breath. A sudden strike of fear quaked through the princess.

"Sally... they're back." Rotor spoke quickly, gasping for breath. "They're back... Bunnie says... Sonic." Though shocked himself, the walrus could tell that the news was hitting the princess particularly hard.

"Its not good." He finished vaguely, not wishing to upset Sally any further.

Rotor's message hit Sally like a brick wall, unleashing emotions that had been festering all night. _Oh no_. She rushed toward the door, nearly colliding with Rotor. Countless emotions and thoughts wrecked through her as she vaulted off the porch, landing on a sprint. _Just get to him, help him_, forced its way into her thoughts, giving her focus.

"Rotor, get Dr. Quack!" Sally called over her shoulder, as she tore through center of the village. Her eyes jumped frantically as she ran, trying to catch a glimpse of where the returning party might be. Racing across the bridge at the edge of the village, Sally stopped. First she saw Bunnie, the cyborg clearing her way through the forest.

"Sally-girl hurry!" Bunnie called out.

Sally started to run, trying to prepare herself for what she would see. _Just keep it together, no matter what, _she mentally resolved. The distance between them seemed to take an eternity. Then, she staggered as she saw him: Sonic lay unconscious upon the stretcher, a bloody mess. Soak stained bandages covered his body, his quills were badly mangled, coated in oil and dirt.

_Sonic!_ Sally inwardly cried, her heart racing. She had never felt this scared before; never before had such a sight frightened her. Fear. Sorrow. Guilt. All these emotions and more warped their way through the princess, but she bottled them up, if only so.

A second later, she was by Sonic's side, running along with Bunnie and the others. Up close, she could see the deep gashes in his face, one of his eyes cut badly from what appeared to be a laser blast. The sight was almost too much to bear, but Sally knew that panic was not going to help Sonic.

Steeling herself as best she could, the princess let her years as a trained Freedom Fighter kick in. "How bad is it Bunnie?" She asked quickly, her voice choking slightly.

"He just barely got to us when he blacked out. He's... he's lost a lot of blood Sally." Bunnie said in a worried voice.

"Okay. We need to get him to the infirmary. Rotor should have Dr. Quack up by now."

With new direction, the group darted toward Knothole as quickly and safely as they could. Running along side, Sally forced herself to stare ahead. She knew that another glance at Sonic would only makes things more difficult. After an agonizingly long minute, the group made it to the infirmary, the small building now in a state of controlled chaos.

Rotor and a middle aged duck ran out to meet them. The duck immediately began scanning over Sonic, scrutinizing the hedgehog's injuries. Dr. Quack had been the head physician in Mobotropolis prior to the coup, and was one of the lucky few of the King's staff to escape Robotnik. He now administered to the Freedom Fighters in Knothole.

"Quickly, get him onto the bed." The doctor ordered.

The Freedom Fighters moved like clockwork, situating Sonic in the center of the room. Dr. Quack took up a position alongside the hedgehog, beginning his work.

Realizing that the infirmary was to small to adequately accommodate them and allow the doctor to work, Sally turned to the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

"We've done all we can, right now we need to let Dr. Quack work." Sally said grimly.

With some hesitation, the assembled group reluctantly filed out. Sally was the last to leave, finding it difficult to remove herself from the doorway.

"C'mon Sally-girl, it'll be alright." Bunnie said, helping Sally outside the infirmary.

Outside, all the Freedom Fighers were seated against the exterior of the infirmary, not wishing to remove themselves any farther from their wounded friend.

"Yeah, don't worry Sally," Rotor piped in as cheerfully as he could, "Sonic's too cool for anything to happen to him, he'll pull through."

Sally gave back a tired smile. "I know he will Rotor." She said, seating herself between Bunnie and Antoine. Antoine shuffled toward the princess slightly, cocking his head near her.

"Take eet from your loyal royal guard my princess." Antoine said, in an uncharacteristically serious tone. "To having been his rival for your affections all my life, I am knowing that he cares for you deeply." Antoine spoke evenly, Sally surprised at the coyote's words. "So I am knowing that he will not be leaving." Antoine finished, smiling at the princess optimistically.

"I..." Sally started to say, taken aback by what the coyote had said. She nodded, unwilling to reply to such a heartfelt topic.

Despite the words of encouragement, a tense and dread filled silence filled the air, the dead of night only adding to it. Each Freedom Fighter seemed to sit alone, thoughts on the fate of Sonic.

As the adrenaline wore off, a building panic started to fill Sally. She tried her best not to think; to simply wait for Dr. Quack, because she knew where her thoughts would lead her, what they would do to her. But it was no use. Images of Sonic lying unconscious on the stretcher flashed through her mind, which led to a battered and bruised hedgehog fighting for his life in Robotropolis, which led to- _Stop it!_ The princess pleaded with herself, but it was a losing battle. Outwardly Sally simply stared ahead numbly, doing her best not to betray her feelings to those around her. But inside, it was complete and emotional chaos. _Why didn't you meet them at the lookout? Why didn't you go with them? _Wracked through her mind. All Sally could do was hide her thoughts and grief away within herself, not sure how long she could hold it back.

The silence dragged on, until one Freedom Fighter broke from the group, moving a short distance away towards the forest. Tails kept his back to his friends, arms limp at his sides as he stared off into the forest.

In a similar catatonic state like the others, Bunnie's attentive ears twitched, her hearing more attuned than the others. Instantly her head snapped toward Tails, as a guilt ridden and sympathetic expression etched itself onto her face. He hid it well, but Bunnie could tell that the fox was sobbing silently, his shoulders quivering ever so slightly.

Bunnie jumped to her feet. "Tails." She called out in a concerned voice.

Tails remained still. Upon hearing Bunnie, Sally immediately took note of the fox. Remorse filled her. So wrapped up had she been in Sonic's condition and her own emotions, Sally had neglected to see to her newest Freedom Fighter.

She began to stand up, not needing a second cue from Bunnie. "Tails..."

Tails turned quickly, striding over to Sally. The princess rose to her feet, noting the mask like face on the fox, as well as his purposeful gait. All eyes were on Tails, his sudden demeanor escaping no one. Stopping in front of her, Sally took in the fox's appearance for the first time. He was battered and bruised from head to toe, fur covered in grime and sweat. But what stood out most was the lack of emotion on his face. Where she would have expected to see grief or sorrow, there only seemed to be...irritation?

"Sally." Tails spoke surprisingly even as he looked up toward the princess. "Sonic said back in Robotropolis that we would need to brief you about what happened. Since Sonic..." Tails' voice dipped slightly, but he continued on. "...won't be able to any time soon, I'll give you what I can tomorrow. Is that alright?"

Sally stared back, her mind too flustered from all that had happened to understand what she had heard. "I...o..ok." Was all she managed to reply with. Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor were equally astonished, unable to comprehend the young Freedom Fighter's sudden change in demeanor.

_That ain't right_. Bunnie thought, thinking back to the fox's earlier outbursts. Turning to the Sally, the cyborg was about to speak, when Dr. Quack appeared in the infirmary doorway. Sally's heart skipped a beat as she remained very still, anxious fear coursing through her. _Please... be OK. _

Greeted with apprehensive and worried gazes, the doctor let out a small sigh and smiled. "Well, he took one hell of a beating, but he's gonna be alright."

Immediately the assembled Freedom Fighters let loose their collective breath, erupting into joyous, thankful shouts.

"I knew that he'd pull it off! I just knew it!" Rotor leaped to his feat, pumping his fist into the air. "No way Sonic was gonna bail!"

"Oui, the stubborn hedgehog has been doing it again." Antoine added in a voice of mock disdain, clearly happy that Sonic had pulled through.

"Good ol sugah-hog!" Bunnie exclaimed. Amid the joyous reactions of her fellow Freedom Fighters, she noticed Tails seemed to relax, his face softening, though he remained quiet. Logging the fox's peculiar behavior in her mind for a later time, Bunnie turned to Sally. "Why Sally-girl, are you alright?"

Sally sat dumbfounded, replaying the doctor's words in her head. _He's gonna be alright._ Sudden relief and joy washed over the princess, her legs unexpectedly starting to wobble, threatening to give out from under her. Grasping a hold of her steadfast friend, Sally looked to Bunnie, an overwhelmingly grateful and tearful smile on her face. So overjoyed was the princess that she pulled her friend into a hug, her breath in short gasps.

"Oh Bunnie, he's... he's..." Sally started to tear up as she spoke, her voice cracking.

Bunnie simply smiled as she returned the hug. "You don't have to say it Sally-girl. I know."

Releasing her embrace, Sally, now somewhat calmer; turned to Dr. Quack. "Thank you doctor. You'll never know how much this means to me."

"It's what I do princess." The duck responded, flashing a large smile. In a more serious tone, he continued. "Sonic is asleep now, and probably will be for some time; he's very weak. It was his over-exertion rather than his wounds that actually hurt him. We'll have to wait until he wakes up before I can predict how long his recovery will take."

Sally nodded. "So...can I,... can we?" She asked timidly.

"See him? Of course."

Just as the group was about to file into the infirmary, Bunnie noticed Tails starting to walk off toward his hut.

"Tails, where are you going? Don't you want to see Sonic?"

Tails gave a sidelong, somewhat ashamed glance at the infirmary, before replying to Bunnie. "I'm really worn out Bunnie; I'm just glad Sonic is okay." Tails said, genuine relief on his face.

Though still suspicious of the fox's actions, Bunnie let the subject drop. "At least let Dr. Quack look you over."

"I'm fine Bunnie. I'm not hurt bad. Just bruises and scratches." Tails replied honestly. "Nothing serious, I can take care of it myself. Besides, Sonic needs more attention right now than I do." The fox said sincerely, walking off. "Just like you said, we'll have time later."

Bunnie stared off at the fox, not feeling at all well with how the fox was acting. Just hours before Tails had been an emotional mess. Now he acted as if he were a seasoned Freedom Fighter, able to cope with seeing friends hurt. The fox was right however, there would be time later, _but it better be sooner rather __than later,_ Bunnie thought.

"Hey Bunnie! C'mon!" Rotor called out, waving the cyborg over. Taking one last glance at the departing fox, Bunnie jogged back over to the infirmary, joining her friends.

Standing at the head of the group, Sally glanced back at Bunnie, showing a slightly nervous and apprehensive look on her face. The rabbit smiled back encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, Sally walked into the clinic, the others silently filing in behind her.

Sonic lay were they had last seen him, now in a very deep sleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. The blood covering his body was gone, wounds now patched with fresh dressings. His face looked surprisingly peaceful as he slept, though the large wrappings around his lacerated eye served as a harsh reminder of the hedgehog's ordeal.

The Freedom Fighters seated themselves around their injured comrade, grateful, but pained expressions on their faces. For a time no one spoke; Sonic's friends keeping a silent vigil over him as the night dragged on.

Rotor was the first to move, standing up from his seat. "Uh, Sally? I'm heading out to the lookout; its my shift, and we don't have anyone out there right now." He said, somewhat apologetically. Despite the events that had affected them all that night, the security of Knothole was paramount.

"It's okay Rotor, go ahead. And thank you." She replied sincerely.

"I will be accompanying you Rotor." Antoine jumped up, siding up alongside the walrus. "It is being too dangerous for only one to be at the lookout tonight." The exuberant coyote declared, puffing out his chest.

"I'm sure you'll be a big help Antoine." Rotor replied sarcastically, as he strode out of the infirmary.

"Eh? What are you to be implying?" Antoine countered, chasing after the mechanic.

Bunnie giggled, watching as the two Freedom Fighters took their leave. Sidestepping the exiting duo, Dr. Quack walked in, offering a comforting glance to Sally and Bunnie. After a quick glance over his patient, the doctor addressed the two Freedom Fighters.

"Sonic won't need anymore more attention from me tonight. You're both free to stay as long as you like. Otherwise, I'll be here to check on him in the morning."

"Okay, and thank you again Dr. Quack. Have a good night." The princess thanked.

"G'night doc." Bunnie echoed.

The duck waved to the two, exiting the clinic. Stretching, Bunnie stifled a yawn.

"Bunnie why don't you head home," Sally voiced. "You've done more than enough tonight."

"You sure Sally-girl?" Bunnie replied, concerned. "I can stay if ya need me to."

"Oh don't worry about me. I want to be here when Sonic wakes up, and besides," Sally pulled NICOLE from her ankle, "I need to do some work with NIC-"

"Sally." Bunnie said, unconvinced, shooting her friend a scrutinizing look.

"I'm fine. Really."

Bunnie sighed in defeat. "Alright Sally-girl, you know where to find me if you need me."

Sally nodded. "Good night Bunnie. And thank you... for bringing them back."

"We're all here for each other Sally." Bunnie waved as she left for her hut, Sally working away with NICOLE.

Sally continued attempting to work as the night went on, but Sonic's presence made it impossible. She knew that the hedgehog was going to be fine, so why couldn't she get to the work that the Freedom Fighters would desperately need? _It's over, he's going to be okay! _Sally took pause from NICOLE, looking up. _Why are you still so bent up? _Sally inwardly yelled at herself. She was surprised when a much softer voice from the corner of her mind answered. _Because you care._ Pushing NICOLE to the side, Sally took in Sonic's wounds, what they meant. She began to tear up, lips trembling. "He did this... all this because of me." Sally whispered. Every glance at the hedgehog struck the princess with a building torrent of guilt, until she could no longer hold back her pent up emotions from the entire night.

Sally buried her face into her arms along the bedside, silently crying, her shoulders shaking. _I'm sorry Sonic... It's all my fault... all my fault..._

She remained there, sobbing silently, until her tears put her to sleep. The emotional stress from the day had simply been too much. There was a pained expression on the princess' face, as if even sleep provided no reprieve. Arm outstretched as she slept, Sally's hand lingered near Sonic's, touching slightly. Slowly, very slowly, Sonic's hand unconsciously intertwined with the sleeping princess, gently holding it. As if he knew, the hedgehog grinned, ever so slightly. The pain in Sally's face disappeared, replaced with a slight blush, and a small, grateful smile.

Author's P.S. And another complete chapter down. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was very difficult to write, especially balancing Sally's emotions. If you haven't guessed I favor a very realistic story telling, like how you would react emotionally if a friend was in similar situation as Sonic. That being said, I also don't want her character to descend into too much emo-ness. Tails was hard too, but you'll have to wait to see what's going on with him. I also attempted to involve the Freedom Fighters as a whole more in this chapter, though I think I still failed a bit. As I writing I realized that even in SatAM Antoine and Rotor seemed to occupy a lower tier. Oh yeah, and I borrowed Dr. Quack from the comics. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, critiques and input thus far. I'm flattered. I'm also posting my chapters on DeviantArt now, under the profile name military89. See ya next chapter and Merry Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I return after a more or less an inexcusable eight month hiatus. Not even school and military training can justify such a ridiculous wait. But what's done is done, and so I present to you Chapter 6 of Failsafe. I hope you all find it up to snuff; otherwise just let me know in a review. Enjoy!

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, the Freedom Fighters, or any SatAM/Archie/SEGA characters.

Chapter 6

The sun rose slowly in the sky, soft streams of light pervading through the Great Forest, ushering in the morning. The day started on a quiet note, much different from the previous night's events; a welcome rest for the residents of Knothole. Two residents in particular were taking a much needed break, both still sleeping soundly in the small village infirmary. Sonic lay in the clinic snoring lightly, while Sally slept silently seated next to him, her head resting on his bedside. The hedgehog continued to cradle the princess' hand with his, as he had throughout the night.

The sun continued to rise into the sky, cresting over the treetops surrounding Knothole; light beginning to spill into the infirmary. Creeping farther into the room, the soft morning light glided over Sonic, rousing him from his slumber. Good eye opening slowly, he was momentarily blinded by the shining light, forcing him to squint for several seconds as his vision adjusted. As his vision continued to adjust Sonic was surprised at the lack of sight from his right eye. Immediately jagged thoughts of a laser blast across his face flashed in his mind. _Oh, yeah. _Sparse memories continued to flash through his head, as his rested mind attempted to catch up with the events of the previous night. _Weird. I can't remember how I got here. Guess I'll have to let the others fill me in, _he thought. Ignoring his hazy memory for the moment, Sonic attempted to survey his body, but found the resulting pain excruciating as he tried to raise his head. Likewise he tried to move his left arm, with similar results. Gradually he became more aware as he attempted to tense various muscles; each time greeted with a jolt of pain. _Well I guess I won't be moving, _Sonic thought glumly.

Suddenly, he felt something soft, almost delicate in his hand as he tensed his right arm. Despite the pain, whatever he held in his hand seemed to put the rest of his body at ease. Heart quickening, Sonic attempted to look to the right with his good eye, but to no avail. Cursing the lack of vision in his damaged eye, the hedgehog turned his head, ignoring the pain that shot through his neck. A massive smile immediately spread across his face. Sally was seated next to him; her head resting on the bed by his leg. Turned toward him, Sonic could tell that she was still asleep. Her hand rested in the palm of his; such simple contact sent butterflies through Sonic. _Wow, _he thought. Though he had seen Sal a thousand times, seeing her sleeping peacefully by his bedside, her hand in his, roused immense feelings of affection. He then noted that the bedding around where the squirrel lay was damp; Sally had been crying._ Oh man, guess I went a little overboard this time. You don't ever stop worrying about me do you Sal?_ Sonic thought, still smiling as he gently squeezed the princess' hand.

Sally began to stir slightly, pulled from a deep and surprisingly peaceful sleep. Even before she opened her eyes she knew it was morning; the sunlight bathed the room in a warm aura. It reminded her of a time when she was child, when she could wake safely on a summer morning. Such thoughts comforted her. And yet, there was a tug in her mind, disrupting the memory. _What is it?_ The princess thought. It was paramount, she knew, but it eluded her, sleep still clouding her memory. Slowly, she began to become aware of her surroundings. She wasn't at her hut. But where was she? _Where am I?_ _What happe_- Then, suddenly, flashbacks of the past twenty-four hours struck her like a lightning bolt, blasting away the fogginess of sleep.

"Sonic!" Sally silently gasped, as her eyes shot open. Already the dread, pain and worry began to renew itself within her, though somewhat muted. However, the sight she beheld replaced every fear with joy.

Sonic's vibrant green eye gazed down over the princess, his mouth curled in a smile. "Hey Sal! What's up?" He greeted her lightly.

Sally took the briefest moment to take in what was before her, a stunned disbelief on her face.

Sonic stared back awkwardly. "Uh, Sal, are you-" Cutting him off, the princess leaped from her seat and pulled the dumbstruck hedgehog into a hug.

"Sonic Hedgehog you stubborn idiot!" Sally choked in relief, as she clutched onto him tighter. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Hey, whoa, easy there Sal!" Sonic managed to say, as the princess held onto him. "It's not like I was dying or anything!"

Sonic's words only solicited a wince from Sally as she held onto him all the tighter. However, as the seconds passed, a nagging, cold feeling in the back of her mind began to surface. She was familiar with this feeling; it had served her well in the war against Robotnik, but in recent days she had only wished it would leave. And yet, it had held her together throughout the night, when hard decisions had to be made. It was a maddening coexistence, demanding that she withdrawal her emotions, and do what had to be done.

Slowly Sally pulled herself away, composing herself. It was hard, but she knew she had to reprimand Sonic. Though she would rather just sit and be with him; to ease her pains from the previous days, Sally couldn't ignore Sonic's actions. _Please understand me Sonic; I have to hold all of us together, I'm not trying to hurt you._ Resting her hands on her hips, she gave Sonic a somewhat hard and inquisitive stare.

"Sonic," she started slowly, "do you even remember what happened after we talked over the radio?" Sonic could tell that Sally was still concerned, but now she seemed ready to chew him out at a moments notice. _Ah crap_, Sonic thought. He really hated it when Sal started on about how reckless he was. "Uh, well, me and Tails started to leave Robo-town, and uh..." Sonic trailed off, scrunching his face up, feigning deep thought. "I...don't remember?" Sonic said, smiling hopefully.

Sally sighed. "You almost didn't make it back." She said pointedly. "Do you realize how badly you were hurt?"

"Hey come on Sal, it was nothing I couldn't handle." Sonic said lightly, starting to get annoyed.

"But you couldn't handle it Sonic!" Sally held out her hands in a plea, trying her best not antagonize the hedgehog. "Bunnie and Antoine barely got you back in time, and with all the blood you'd lost we weren't even sure if you were going to make it!" Sally began to pace about the infirmary. "Do you realize how worried I- we were?" She pleaded. "Why didn't you just tell me that you were hurt? We could have sent out a team to help."

"Hey, I had Tails with me!" Sonic rebutted defiantly, crossing his arms gingerly.

"We both know that's not the point." Sally said flatly. "I know you're confident Sonic; you've done so much for all of us already, but you can't do everything."

_Can't I? _Sonic thought questioningly, as he stared back silently.

Sally moved to Sonic's side, seating herself on the bed. "You can't be reckless like this Sonic." She spoke firmly. "We would have never gotten this far without you. If we're going to rebuild Mobius we're going to need you."

"Then you've gotta let me do my thing Sal!" He argued, painfully pushing himself up. "Snively is still out there planning something!

"You don't think I know that?" Sally countered, standing up, voice raised. She did her best to keep from getting agitated, but with Sonic it could be difficult. "We've got to form a plan; we can't just go charging in!"

"And how long is that going to take?" Sonic said defiantly. "You didn't see what I saw Sal. Snively's got a whole army of bots! We can't just wait around for him to roll right into Knothole!"

"But that's why you can't just run in by yourself Sonic! You can't take on an army all by yourself! No one can!" Sally nearly yelled.

Pulling herself back slightly, Sally sighed, shoulders slumping. _This isn't where I wanted to go with this; Sonic why can't you just realize I don't want you to get hurt? Why do we have to fight over this? _Taking a moment, she continued. "We're the Freedom Fighters Sonic; a team. We'll do this together."

Sonic remained silent. _Not unless people are going to get hurt_, he thought, images of Tails staring down a Swatbot flashing through his mind. _Not unless I'm the only one who can get it done_.

Noting Sonic's calmer demeanor, Sally continued. "I'll come up with a plan so that we can finally win this." She said, trying to sound positive.

"Yeah, like your last one?" Sonic said sharply, without thinking.

Taken aback, Sally stood rooted in place, a pained looked flashing across her face. "I'm... sorry Sonic." She said quietly bowing her head. "I never meant for any of that to happen. I...know I get on you about these kind of things, but... it's only because of ... how much you mean to me."

Sonic immediately regretted his words, as Sally began to head for the door. _Way to go Sonic you idiot, how could you say that?_

"Sally wait." he said quickly. "Please."

Sally stopped in the doorway, taking her time to turn around, as she mentally steeled herself for the next barrage.

As she faced him, Sonic could tell that his words had hurt her. Her face had returned to its blank, somewhat stressed, leadership mask, but he could see the sadness in her eyes.

As guilt welled up inside him, Sonic struggled to speak. "I'm sorry Sal. I didn't mean that." Sonic paused, fidgeting as Sally watched him intently. "You didn't deserve that. I... I guess I'm just a little on edge. You've always done a way-past cool job."

Sally let loose a small breath as her tensed filled body eased. She hadn't even realized that she was holding her breath, so intent had she listened to hedgehog.

Sonic looked up directly at the princess, regret etched across his scarred face. "I'm sorry Sally. And uh-" he stumbled, as he tried to string the right words together, "you ... uh, mean a a lot to me too."

A grateful smile spread across the princess' face as she walked back to the hedgehog's side, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's OK Sonic. We've all been through a lot; you especially. We'll figure this thing out." _Now if only I could believe that myself,_ Sally thought offhandedly, but she batted the thought away as quickly as it came.

Sonic nodded.

"Good to see you're doing better sonny-boy."

Both squirrel and hedgehog looked toward the door as Uncle Chuck strode in.

"Unc!" Sonic shouted joyfully.

"Good morning Sir Charles."

Uncle Chuck moved to Sonic's bedside opposite of Sally. "And to you Sally." The robotic hedgehog turned to face his nephew. "So how are you holding up Sonic? I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, things have been... busy." He finished tersely, glancing at Sally.

Sally knew all too well what that meant. Ever since his return from Knothole, Sir Charles had been running surveillance missions with Rotor, in order to determine the extent of Snively's geographic control. _Looks like I've got a mission to plan,_ Sally thought, sighing to herself.

"You okay Sal?" Sonic asked, noting the princess' sigh.

"I'm fine. Just more work to do."

"Well if it's got to do with ol' Needle-nose then you're going to need my help-" Sonic said, trying to lift himself out of bed.

"I don't think you're quite up to it Sonic", Uncle Chuck spoke up, placing a firm hand on the hedgehog's shoulder.

"Sir Charles is right Sonic, you're in no condition to be up and about. And besides", Sally said in a lighter tone in an attempt to placate the disgruntled hedgehog, "it's going to take a little time before we head out again."

"Sally's right Sonic, you won't do much good as you are right now. Best to just sit tight."

"Alright, alright I can take a hint." Sonic complained, wincing as he crossed his arms.

Sally made her way to the door, stopping just outside. "Rest up Sonic" she said with a weak smile, "we'll need you. Sir Charles, if you could meet me at Freedom HQ as soon as possible."

Uncle Chuck nodded. He knew that the princess would want to hear his report immediately, despite the setback of the previous night. "Can do Sally."

With a nod, the princess left the two hedgehogs alone.

Once Sally was out of earshot, Uncle Chuck turned to his nephew. "So, arguing with the princess again are we?"

"Yeah well-wait a minute!" Sonic gave his uncle a quizzical look, "how did you-?"

"Come now sonny-boy, I don't need these robot ears to tell me you and Sally were butting heads again. Quite frankly, both of you are terrible at hiding your emotions. And the body language didn't help you either."

"Hmph." Sonic responded to Uncle Chuck's accurate assessment, staring off. After a few seconds he turned back toward his Uncle. "Sal seems to think I'm takin' too many risks."

"Sally's just worried about your safety Son-"

"But that's what I don't get Unc!" Sonic interjected. "I've always been fine, why should now be any different? If she'd just let me go at Snivel-nose this whole thing would be over!"

Uncle Chuck shook his head. "Sonic, haven't you been listening? We'll have a better chance of taking Snively down if all the Freedom Fighters are involved."

_But we tried that already, and Tails was nearly killed..._Sonic thought.

Uncle Chuck moved to the foot of the bed. "And I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but Sally's been having a hard time of it lately."

_Sal has been acting weird lately. _"But she's been this way before Unc. And she's pulled through every time. Course, if she listened to me more often, she might be able to loosen up a bit..." Sonic trailed off.

"Somehow I don' think that would ave' worked out to well for ya last night sugah-hog." A distinctive third voice piped in.

"Oh for the love of Mobius, is everybody gonna gang up on me today?" Sonic threw up his arms in frustration, wincing again.

Bunnie strode in, up to Sonic's bedside. "I'm glad to see your feeling better Sonic, but I don' really think that you understand how bad things were last night."

"She's right Sonic, I don't think you fully grasp how close it was." Uncle Chuck added.

"Yeah, well..." Sonic began offhandedly, turning away from Bunnie and Uncle Chuck.

"Yeah, well nothin' sugah-hog." Bunnie cut in sharply, leaning toward him. "Antoine and I were there when you two got back. You were an absolute wreck; mah stars I've never seen you in such a state before. And you have the nerve to question Sally-girl's decisions when it probably saved your life last night!" Bunnie finished, poking Sonic emphatically.

"Hey-ouch!-wait a minute!" Sonic exclaimed, recoiling from the cyborg.

"And another thing!" Bunnie continued, prodding Sonic. "Tails was an absolute mess; I don' know how he's going to cope with it!"

"I didn't-ouch!-mean-"

"And you scared poor Sally-girl half to death last night; I've never seen her more frightened in all mah life!"

"Yeah-ouch!-but-"

"How can you be so irresponsible when she cares about you so much?" Bunnie ended her tirade, her frustration vented.

Sonic simply sat there motionless, as Bunnie's words sunk home. _Tails, how could've I forgotten about him?_ He didn't think that he could feel any more guilty. _And I had to go and get into a fight with Sal earlier. Smooth move hedgehog. _Sonic thought to himself. _But people are going to get hurt..._

Bunnie composed herself, noting Sonic's abnormal silence. Regret welled up inside her as she could tell that her words had struck close to home. "Sonic, I'm sorry, I... I shouldn't have been-"

Uncle Chuck eyed Bunnie cautiously; he hadn't been totally prepared for such an outburst. "What Bunnie is trying to say is that you've got to remember there are people here that care about you."

Images of a frantic Tails and distressed Sally flashed in Sonic's mind as he stared off blankly. Tails running from SWATBOTs trying to gun him down, Sally, her strange behavior increasing to a nervous wreck as she continued to deal with the looming threat. Everyone living in fear again, a constant threat looming over Knothole. There was a root cause to all of this, Sonic knew. A familiar voice within him whispered, _you know how to put an end to it all, to put an end to everyone's sorrow, to save them. _

"We're not trying to make you feel bad Sonny-boy; just think a little on what we've said."

"Yeah, okay Unc." Sonic replied flatly, his attention elsewhere.

Bunnie and Uncle Chuck glanced at one another. They weren't sure where Sonic's thoughts were now, but given what had already transpired, they didn't push the matter.

"Well I've got to see Sally, I'll see you later sonny-boy." Uncle Chuck made his way to the door as Bunnie followed. "I hope your feeling better Sugah-hog." She said apologetically, still somewhat ashamed from her earlier outburst.

Left alone, Sonic sat in silence, mulling over all that had taken place the past few days. _This ain't how it's s'posed to be. We beat Robotnik. Everyone should be happy, not fighting_. Sonic glanced out the window. Out there were his friends, practically his family. For years they had struggled against Robotnik, and had actually won. Now their victory was threatened. His family's livelihood was threatened. All by one thing.

Sonic balled his fists, ignoring the pain as images of Snively jumped through his mind. _Somehow, someway, I'm gonna put an end to this, once a for all.  
_

* * *

Tails sat within the branches of one of the trees high above Knothole, his legs lazily swaying back and forth. The sun was rising higher into the sky, streams casting shadows into the village below. From his treetop perch Tails could not only see down into Knothole, but far out and across the Great Forest. He came here when he needed to think, or simply to relax and bask in the view before him. But his treetop spot was more than just a getaway. When he was younger and still practicing to fly, he had made it his personal goal to reach the highest tree in the Great Forest. A small smile crept upon Tails' face as memories of years past flitted through his mind. Some times the other Freedom Fighters would be there, all surprised at his advancement, others times his achievement was a solitary one. He recalled the times when Sonic would cheer him on as he pushed himself harder, up to the next branch, or when Rotor would give him a congratulatory pat on the back.

_And then I finally made it, all the way up here_, Tails thought. He remembered the simple elation he felt when he had finally achieved his goal, that he had proved to himself and others that he was growing up and capable of becoming a Freedom Fighter. _But_, the smile from Tails' face faded, _that was the past._

Standing up, Tails balanced on the limb as he gazed down upon Knothole village. Below were his friends, his adoptive family. And some of them, Tails reminded himself, were now fellow Freedom Fighters. _Well supposed to be, anyway._

He was supposed to brief Sally about last night's failed op. Shivers ran down his spine as fresh memories from the previous night re-surfaced. Vivid pictures of Swatbots bearing down on him alone within the dead city of Robotropolis flashed through his mind. He had never felt such fear. And yet he had nearly singlehandedly fought his way out. _Nearly. It would have worked; Sonic didn't have to rescue me. Did he? _Tails glanced over to the infirmary, guilt thrashing within him. Shaking his head in frustration, he pulled his gaze away. _Why should I feel bad? I didn't ask him to save me. I was perfectly fine. If anything, it shows Sonic doesn't think I can handle myself, _he thought. Yet his guilt remained.

But recounting what had happened was not the only thing that bothered him. "What happens when I tell Sally about facing down that Swatbot alone? Or when Sonic and I split up?" Tails wondered aloud. _She'll only get mad at Sonic; they still need him. But will they think the same about me? I only was just able to go on the last mission, and that was with restrictions. Wonder if Sally only let me go because Robotropolis was s'posed to be safer. _Tails crossed his arms, scoffing at what felt like the others attempts to cheapen his position as a Freedom Fighter. "If anything, last night proves that I can handle myself." Tails re-assured himself, swelling with pride.

Balancing for a moment, Tails leaped off the branch, beginning his descent toward Knothole. _And that's exactly what I'll tell Sally. I'm a Freedom Fighter.  
_

* * *

Sally walked out across Knothole village, making a beeline to Freedom Fighter HQ. "Well that could have gone worse I suppose." She was surprised at how she felt; the past few days had been much more taxing than usual, and getting into an argument with Sonic was always an emotional roller coaster. And yet, they had seemingly settled the issue. Stopping for a moment under the shade of a tree, Sally seated herself against the trunk, enjoying the tree's cool reprieve. "And despite our argument, I'm actually not feeling like an emotional wreck. There may be hope for me yet." She said half joking, half sarcastically.

A few seconds passed as Sally basked in the silence of the summer day. She knew that she wouldn't get another chance like this in a while, and took full advantage of the lull in the village, despite the nagging personality in the back of her mind that said she needed to see Sir Charles. Several more minutes passed as Sally stared absently across the village. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the flicker of a shadow speeding across the dusty ground. The shadow floated closer to her, and then disappeared, enveloped by the the shade of the tree.

"What was th-", Sally started say, when a loud thump from behind cut her off.

Jumping to her feet, she spun around to face whatever had crept up on her.

"Hi Sally." Tails greeted from his stoop landing.

"Oh Tails, you startled me." She replied, relaxing. As the fox stood, memories from the previous night came to mind; Tails' stony expression, his voice as he spoke to her. At the time, she hadn't been in the best frame of mind, but now the memories bothered her. Even now she could see some semblance of the traits in the fox from the night before as he stood before her. However, Sally had to remind herself that she wasn't the only one who had been affected; according to Bunnie Tails hadn't reacted well. It was his manner outside the infirmary in which Tails had acted that seemed to so strange. Nevertheless, she pushed the concerns to the back of her mind; she hadn't had time to speak with Tails at length, and wanted to take the time if he needed help.

"So how are you holding up? Sally asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm... I'm doing alright." Tails replied quickly, not wishing to betray how much he really felt about his first mission. "I'd rather brief you about the mission if thats okay."

_There it is again. All business._ Sally thought. _Maybe he's trying really hard to act like a Freedom Fighter, but I can't help but feel like he's trying to hide something from me. _"Sure thing Tails, but only if you're certain. Talking about missions can be … difficult." Sally spoke firmly, memories of many a mission gone awry coming to mind.

"I'm sure." Tails said quickly, a touch of irritation in his voice.

Returning to her seat, Sally looked up to Tails, who opted to remain standing.

Starting off, Tails recounted how he and Sonic had made their way to Robotropolis, and from their initial scan from the tower, appeared to be entirely dead. "From there, Sonic and I split up: I patrolled the skies around the Gauntlet, while Sonic went in to plant the virus." Pausing for a moment, Tails prepared himself for the ensuing clash that was sure to come from the rest of his brief. _They were my choices; I'll stand by them_, Tails reminded himself.

"Everything okay Tails?"

Tails looked down toward Sally, a questioning look on the squirrel's face.

"Yeah, I'm good." Tails replied flatly, beginning to pace as he continued his brief.

"I stayed out above the Gauntlet, where I was able to see pretty good. There wasn't anything going on for a while, until I saw a detachment of Swatbots from the other side of Robotropolis. They were headed towards were Sonic was." Tails paused to gauge the princess' reaction. While she hadn't said anything yet, her ears had perked up at the mention of Robotnik's security androids.

Noting the princess' attentiveness, Tails pressed on. "There were only three," he started lightly, "so I decided to take care of them. From there I-"

"You did what?" Sally's voice cut in quietly, quick and sharp.

Tails stopped pacing, cringing slightly. He turned to a face a standing and very stern faced Sally. "I did what I thought was appropriate." Tails replied quickly, trying not to sound offensive.

"What you thought was appropriate?" Sally echoed, a confused and incredulous sound in her voice. "What in Mobius made you think that? Did Sonic tell-"

"No!" Tails interjected forcefully. "Sonic had nothing to do with my decision. I made sure he had nothing to do with it!" Tails looked directly into the princess' eyes. He hadn't meant to cut off Sally, but the mention of Sonic had touched a nerve.

"What were you trying to accomplish? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Sally came back, her voice raised.

"But I didn't get killed! I'm a Freedom Fighter just like anyone else." Tails shot back, crossing his arms.

"That does NOT mean you jump in at the first sign of Swatbots!" Sally retorted, thrusting her pointed finger at the ground emphatically.

"So what does it mean?" The fox replied in an annoyed voice. "You want me to just be the message boy?"

"No! It means you work as a team!"

Tails only glared back. "You mean go running to Sonic." He replied acidly.

"Yes!" The princess shouted. "Why do you think I sent you together in the first place?"

Tails simply glared back. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt, that what Sally said was true. _It can't be though. I know what I can do, and I'll prove it to them. Again and again if I have to. _However, he knew that arguing with Sally further was pointless; the princess wasn't going to listen to him.

Realizing that she was going to be late for her meeting with Uncle Chuck and Rotor, Sally issued her ultimatum. "Fine." She said sternly, noting the fox's reluctance to explain himself. "But we are going to finish this, _later_."

Not waiting for a response, the princess spun on her heel and strode off toward Freedom HQ.

"Figures." Tails spat caustically under his breath. Propelling himself into the air, the two-tailed Freedom Fighter returned to his sanctuary in the trees.

* * *

_Just what in Mobius is going on? _Sally thought as she marched into Knothole. Dealing with Sonic had always been one thing, but now Tails? It was taking every bit of her willpower to not simply yell out in frustration. _I should have known better. I should have known better than to let him go on that mission! _

Stomping up the stairs to Freedom HQ Sally barged in through the door, slamming it open. Inside were Uncle Chuck and Rotor, both seated at the head of the conference table. They had been diligently working at a computer, but now found themselves staring at the princess as she charged into the room.

"Uh, hey Sally, h-hows it going?" Rotor spoke out timidly, noting the squirrel's frustrated gait.

"I'm fine." Sally lied tersely. Arriving next to Uncle Chuck, she place NICOLE onto the oak table. "Alright Sir Charles, what are we looking at?"

Casting a worried glance at Rotor, Uncle Chuck turned to the princess as she peered at the reports that filled the computer's holographic display.

"As you know Sally," Uncle Chuck started, "Rotor and I have been running periodic surveillance missions out beyond the Great Forest and into the Plains."

"Yes, yes I know, I'm the one who suggested it." Sally said testily, not bothering to look up.

If the room wasn't filled with tension before, it was flooded with it now; Rotor and Uncle Chuck drowning in it.

"Right." Uncle Chuck commented awkwardly. "Anyway, these missions have failed to turn up any incursions by Snively or any of his forces."

_Then why did you make it seem like you needed to see me? _Sally thought darkly, shooting an annoyed glance at Uncle Chuck. She was about comment, when Rotor spoke up.

"That is, until this morning." Moving around to the front of the table, Rotor seated himself in front of the computer. Clicking away at the metallic keys, the walrus entered several commands. The holographic reports fizzled away and reformed to show the Great Forest and surrounding Plains.

Sally straightened her back, stepping back to view the now much larger map. Ever since Sir Charles had been rescued, the Freedom Fighters had enjoyed a technological edge that had been sorely missed in their battles against Robotnik prior. Knothole's secret location had also benefited; special buffers strategically placed in and around the Great Forest deterred most robotic threats, scrambling their circuitry. _Too bad it's not speeding up this meeting any._

"Uncle Chuck and I moved along the north-western route," Rotor relayed, highlighting the path on the projection as he spoke, "to the edge of the Great Forest, when we saw it."

"Saw what?" The princess said hastily.

"A large, billowing plume of black smoke, about one hundred miles north from where we were positioned." Uncle Chuck jumped in, pointing to two new markers, illustrating both the duo's spot and the possible threat.

"And you've determined that this, a cloud of smoke, is a threat?" Sally responded sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Uh, Sally, are you-" Rotor started to speak, before Uncle Chuck cut him off.

"Yes, Sally, _we have_." The robotic hedgehog replied, emphasizing his words to diffuse the squirrel's skepticism. "Using some new instruments that Rotor and I have constructed, we were able to determine that there is a significant robotic presence, and that the smoke is the result of some kind of geological operation.

"Yeah, you should see this stuff Sally!" Rotor jumped up excitedly, speaking quickly. "We used a scanner to track all the radio frequencies from the area; a bunch of them were all the same, except for this one complex one I've never seen before; oh and the ground! Just from the vibrations in the ground were we able to-"

"Yeah, OK, great Rotor." Sally cut in, shaking her hands around her head like she was swatting away the walrus' ramblings. "So we've got a bunch of mining drones over one hundred miles away from Knothole. You believe this is a threat?" Sally questioned honestly.

"Maybe not directly Sally, but it's too large to ignore, and could lead to something more dangerous. Plus this is the first time we've had any kind of robotic activity outside Robotropolis since Robotnik's defeat."

"Good point. What do you recommend?" The squirrel asked, as she leaned against the oak table, staring up at the display.

Rotor and Uncle Chuck glanced to one another before the walrus spoke up. "We need to get over there and actually see what's going on." Rotor spoke curtly, still smarting from Sally's earlier snub.

Taking a breath, Sally ran a hand through her auburn hair. _Here we go again._ "OK then, here's what we do." she replied, pulling up a chair to start planning when Uncle Chuck interrupted her.

"Actually Sally, we've already devised a plan."

Turning again to face the pair, Sally leaned back in her chair, eyebrow raised. "Really?" She said in somewhat mock surprise. "Well let's hear it."

Moving over to the console, Uncle Chuck input several new commands, laying out a new path to the objective. "Using some new transportation equipment that we've constructed, Rotor and I will exit the Great Forest here." The elderly hedgehog pointed to the north-most portion of the Great Forest. "That way we'll avoid being exposed for the shortest time possible. From there it should be a simple stake-out and get-out procedure." Uncle Chuck finished, shutting down the hologram.

The entire time Sally had sat very still, a calculating gaze on her face as she listened to Uncle Chuck's brief.

Several awkward seconds passed, as Rotor and Uncle Chuck waited for the princess' assessment in silence. Glancing at the robotic hedgehog, Rotor stepped forward bashfully.

"So, uh, what do you think Sally?" Rotor asked hopefully. "Uncle Chuck and I think it's an awesome plan so-"

"No." The squirrel said flatly, not bothering to look from where the hologram had been moments before.

"What? Why?" Rotor replied, honest surprise in his voice.

"Rotor and I do believe that this it correct action to take princess." Uncle Chuck added, moving up alongside Rotor.

"Well I _don't_." Sally stood up, starting to get agitated. "For starters, there's only the two of you going on the recon-"

"Which is precisely why there should only be two us." Uncle Chuck interjected carefully, keeping his voice neutral. "And seeing as how it was Rotor and I who discovered this threat and are most familiar with the equipment, I believe we should be the ones to go."

"The last time I sent two Freedom Fighters on a mission, it all went to hell." Sally stated in a cold, matter of face voice. "And that was supposed to be a simple operation as well."

_Sally, is that what this is about?_ Uncle Chuck thought forlornly.

"No, Bunnie will go with you, and so will I." Sally spoke, an icy finality in her voice. Apparently finished with the conversation, she started to make her way to the door.

"Are you sure Sally? Part of the reas-" Rotor started to speak, concerned for the princess.

"Did I sound unsure?" Sally spun around, raising her voice slightly. "Don't believe that I'm up to the task? She asked rhetorically. "I'm the leader; I'll make sure this gets done, understand?"

When neither responded, Sally eased back slightly. "Good. Gather all the equipment and supplies you need." She spoke in a steely voice, striding off toward the door. "We leave in two two days; make sure you're prepared."

With her final command given, the princess marched out the door.

Waiting several seconds, Rotor turned to his elder. "Uncle Chuck, what the heck is going on with Sally?" The walrus asked, a perplexed look on his face. "I know last night was a tough one, but she's never acted this way before."

"I can't say for sure Rotor, but we need to support Sally as best we can." The aged hedgehog advised, seating himself once again in front of the console. _Sonic's not the only one who needs to know that there are people here who care him._

Author's P.S. And there you go. I hope you all enjoyed it. I tried again to involve some of the other Freedom Fighters, but I'm not really sure if I've used them to their fullest yet. Once again I find writing Sally to be a maddening endeavor, but I think I've her right where I need her. Things are starting to gear up again, so (hopefully) next chapter will be more exciting for those of you that are action junkies. Otherwise, if you feel like it was a piece of garbage, go ahead and tell me! Although telling me why, would be helpful, just a hint. For those of you that have favorited, reviewed, and stuck through with this mal-updated story you have my thanks. See ya next chapter!_  
_


End file.
